New Clear Family
by AgentAquairus
Summary: It all started on the day of her birthday, the day it all ended and began again. Aquarius is your normal everyday Aussie aged 24, well that's the worlds biggest lie! After a freak accident and attempted murder Aquarius was caught in a nuclear power plant explosion, Aquarius found that she's not so normal. Moving to the US she finds others that aren't 'normal'. The Autobots.
1. New Clear Family

Legend:

:: Comlink::

**Cybertronian**

_Dreams/thoughts_

~Time, location~

~10 years ago, Near Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia~

_Dad was driving, we were going to spend the day together for my birthday. I knew we were heading out of Alice Springs towards Uluru, I also knew that it meant we were going to pass his work. "Dad are we-" His phone started to ring, quickly giving me an apologetic smile he answered it. _

_"Grant here. Yup- Yup- Have you- Okay I underst- Look Turner I can't- Alright- Yeah- Fine." With that he threw his phone into the back of the car. "What was that about dad?" Running a hand through his hair and over his face he looked another ten years older. "Dad?" I was started to get nervous with his steady silence. "Aqua, honey. I'm sorry Turner's asked me to drop in to clarify some information. We need to stop by the plant, it shouldn't take that long but knowing him. God to day was meant to be about you. Bugger! Turner's going to have hell to pay." Turner was my dads boss so he couldn't exactly say no. "Dad, chill! Okay I'm 14 I think I can handle waiting to go to Uluru for a bit. Do what you have to, I'll be fine. But you were right about Turner having hell to pay, particularly if he finds me." I grin my classic devils grin, many ran when they saw it. It meant one of two things; 1) I've been up to no good and I'll eventually be busted for it or 2) someone's on my shit list and revenge WILL be served. "God I'm glad I never get the receiving end of that smile. I don't know where you get from Aqua." I laugh, throwing my hair back as we turn into the gates to the plant. "Hey Alex!" I yell out to the guard. He looked up and saw my dad and I and grinned like a mad man. "That's where I get my smile from dad." I stated pointing to Alex. "How's the birthday girl today?" He asked as he checked dads pass card and went to get me a visitors card. "I'm good though I'm going to tear Turner a new one. Dad's meant to be on break, finally, and he gets called in today of all days." Alex just shook his head muttering about the devil reincarnated and waved us through._

_"This can't be right Turner how long have you had these figures?" My dad was starting to panic, something he doesn't do unless it's warranted. "Two weeks, thought it was a normal fluctuation. Left it, still happened, called you in. Now shut up and solve the problem." He almost snarled at him. "Honey go to the car, start it up and go. Don't look back just go." He suddenly turned to me. "Turner you've just condemned everyone at this plant to a rendition of Chernobyl, this plant can't just be 'fixed' as you demand. It's gone into over heat and about four minutes from going ka-fucking-boom! You knew of this before it was this fucking bad and you did nothing but sit on your fat arse and do nothing, no notification, no prior phone calls, you left it to the last fucking minuet when I finally have a day with my daughter on her birthday!" Tears fell from my face as what he was saying hit me. It was going to blow and he wanted me to run. And run I did, well tried to. Turner caught me and held a knife to my stomach facing my dad he snapped. "You'll fix it or your precious daughter is going to die either way." To say I was scared would be ludicrous, I was fucking terrified! "Dad!" I yelled for him, he turned and faced me, fear in his eyes, determination in mine. "Don't do it. You've already said that it's too late." Turner pushed the blade into my flesh slowly, gasping at the pain and through the tears, I continued. "If mum was here she'd say the same thing I'm going to, dipshit here left it too late so now we've all got to face to facts. 1) It's gonna blow to kingdom come. 2) You can't stop it and 3) I love you dad and know that you'll do the right thing." With that Turner pushed the rest of the blade into me and pulled it out. Dad was screaming at me as I fell to the ground. I slowly pushed myself up and staggered my way to the door and to the car, sheer will power driving me towards it. Once in I fumble for the keys and start the engine. Quickly looking at my watch I see that we've only got two minuets, gunning the car I speed back down the road, taking out the boom gate and leaving a befuddled Alex behind in the security booth. And leaving my dad behind as well. _

_Hardly out of the plant site, I hear the biggest boom in my life. Tears fall harder down my face, I know what it means. The plant blew. My dad was dead. I had no more family. And the mass amount of Uranium would be following me quickly. As that thought went the car was flipped by a gust of wind from the explosion. The dust picked up by it coming straight for me. Closing my eyes and holding my bleeding stomach I say one last thing. "God fucking damn you life!" Yup I had a potty mouth._

Okay so this is my first story, please be kind and if you find ANY mistakes just tell me. I also enjoy people's feedback's, I will read any and all reviews even if they are flames. Flames will be dealt with accordingly, you have been warned.

Epps: Dude come on! We want the chick from Oz here!

Me: *Rolls eyes* Patience is a virtue you've yet to learn Epps.

Lennox: Don't let her near the twins, I do not want to see how much damage those three can do. *Crosses arms over chest*

Me: Okay 1) Epps you're gonna have to wait and see and 2) Lennox you've got absolutely nothing to worry abou-

Aqua: So I went and painted Ratchet fluro pink and purp- *Looks at us all, me grinning, the other shaking their heads.*

Me: What did I say, you've nothing to worry about!


	2. And So It Begins

Me: So...couldn't stay away so here's the next chapter.

Epps: Bwahaha knew you wouldn't last, pay up Lennox!

Lennox: *Grumbles and hands Epps 20 **dollars*** I so hate you right now. You know I might just make you do some extra drills...

Epps: *Pales* Haha...Agent doesn't own Transformers only the plot and her OC's! So you use em she'll hunt you down! ***Runs** from Lennox like that devil's chasing him*

Me: You had a lot fun freaking him out like that didn't you?

Lennox: Maybe.

Legend:

::Comlink::

**Cybertronian**

_Dreams/Thoughts_

~Time and place~

~Dream/Memory~

_There was a massive boom, like that of an explosion. The plant had blown. Dad was gone, as was Alex. The radiation wave was coming, quickly. The _**_car_**_ flipped. My stomach hurt like acid was being poured on it. What happened? That's right I was stabbed by my dad's boss, Turner. That bastard! Looking in the side mirror I see the radiation wave coming. I'm going to die. It's that simple. It hits, all I feel is so much pain. My brown, straight hair is blown into my face, wait it's turning into a turquoise/aqua colour. Suddenly I black out._

~Present, Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia~

Bolting upright in my bed I feel that I'm covered in sweat, gross. Knowing that I'm not going to go back to sleep I look at my bedside clock, 3:25 am, blared right at me. Sighing I got up and went to go and have a shower, the water relaxing my muscles. I'm so relaxed that I **start** to sing, something I don't do often.

_I found god,_

_On the corner of First and Amistad._

_Where the west,_

_Was all but won._

_All alone,_

_smoking his _**_last_**_ cigarette._

_I said "Where you been?"_

_He said "Ask anything"._

_Where were you,_

_When everything was falling _**_apart_**_?_

_All my days,_

_Were spent by the telephone,_

_That never rang._

_And all I needed was a call,_

_That never came._

_From the corner of First and Amistad,_

_Lost and insecure._

_You found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor._

_Surrounded, surrounded,_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late,_

_You found me, you found me._

_In the end,_

_Everyone ends up alone._

_Losing her,_

_The only one who's ever known._

_Who I am,_

_Who I'm not, and who I want to be._

_No way to know,_

_How long she'll be next to me._

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me._

_Lying on the floor,_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late,_

_You found me, you found me._

_Early mornings,_

_The city breaks._

_I've been calling,_

_For years and years and years and years._

_And you never left me no messages,_

_You never sent me no letters._

_You've got some kind of nerve,_

_Taking all I want._

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me._

_Lying on the floor,_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me._

_Lying in the floor,_

_Surrounded, surrounded._

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Just a little late._

_You found me, you found me. _

_Why'd you have to wait,_

_To find me, to find me?_

The Fray were one of my favorite bands but nothing beats a good ol' session with Maroon 5, The script and/or Coldplay. Jumping out of the shower I grab my towel and start to dry off and get dressed into my skinny jeans and orange singlet. Moving the towel to dry my hair I freeze, my once brown hair was now Aqua, naturally. It wasn't just my hair that changed that day, 10 years ago I was in a freak accident - _more like fucking sabotage! Accident my arse, Turner knew that they were serious readings and he tried to kill me. I survived being blasted for six minuets in pure Uranium, I most certainly changed that day. _Suddenly my towel caught fire. "Fucking hell! this is the 12th towel this week!" Dropping the towel to the floor to finish burning I went to grab a new one so I could dry my hair. Fire, a beauty to those who understand it and know it's nature and respect it, a power I have control over. Water being the next one, that's what my hair represents. My eyes represent fire, they're a deep red almost like a blood red. The cool thing about them is that they turn black when I'm mad. Which mind you takes a fair bit.

Moving out of the bathroom I turn on my computer and wait for it to load. Moving to my kitchen I grab a banana and plum, I love plums like it's no ones business, strawberries, mango and some Greek yogurt I go back to the computer. "Hmmm maybe it's time for change." Going onto Google, I then type in houses in Tranquility, Nevada. Picking a house I email the realty company, with an almost instant reply. Soon I had paid with the money I got from working, government grants and from my father's will. Well I've gotten about three dad's. Foster care does that. My last foster carer was an ex-military and still had his rifle. He taught me how to shoot, clean, take it apart and put it back together in under a minuet. He also didn't have any family left so he left me his inheritance. My first foster carer was a single father with a four year old daughter, divorced his wife from abuse. He trained me military style, I asked he didn't force me. Anyway he brought some friends home one night and they had one to many drinks, well the friends did and I was raped. Not fun. But life sucks and if it gives you lemons, make some lemonade! Anyway he sent me back to the foster system and paid for counseling sessions, regret money, _forget what it's called but I call it regret money because that's exactly what it is, _and my education. Anyway I then got on the phone to the US embassy here in Australia, that's right bitches I'm an Aussie! Live in Alice Springs, NT have for most of my life. Lived in Darwin for a while there too. After my chat to the embassy I got an email from them with the forms to become a US citizen. Filling them out, I emailed them back along with any other details they'd need. Soon, and by soon I mean about a month later, I got the letter saying I had permission to move and become an American citizen. Look out US, trouble's gonna find ya!

~International Airport, Darwin, 2 months later~

"Flight QF2725 to Tranquility, Nevada, America your flight is now boarding at gate 12. Please make your way to the gate and have your boarding passes and documentation ready." A woman called over the intercom. Getting up I grabbed my carry on and made my way on to the plane. After settling I looked around and found myself looking at empty seats, I don't have any flight buddies! Turning my head again I look out the window. "Ma'am?" I heard somewhere close by, the flight attendant was looking at me with a scared look. "Ma'am the security guys want to have a word with you."

"Okay, I take it they're at the front of the plane?" She merely nodded her head and I proceeded to roll my eyes. Getting up I had adults looking at me like I was an alien and children pointing saying how cool my hair was. As I got to the front I saw the security guys. "Heard you wanted a word with me gentlemen?"

One on the security guys was a taken back by my appearance. "Yes ma'am. We found in your luggage shot guns without the proper casing and forms. We'll need you to come with us." Oh hell no, I was not about to miss this flight.

"I won't need to go with you. Here's the paperwork saying I have the weapons and if you're still not happy just take them and destroy them. I only own them as a self-defense tool only." Handing over the paperwork they look it over. Nodding they look it over.

"Ma'am we understand that that's their purpose and thank you for having the paperwork on hand, however, we will need to take them and destroy them." The other security guard stated.

"That's fine, take them, destroy them." Damn I liked those guns. Oh well. "Can I just ask that it be done quickly and that my luggage make it on this flight. It's been delayed enough by me." earning more nods and the security people looking me up and down, sizing me up. I was wearing my camouflage pants and a black singlet, I also had black wrap around bracelets on each arm and a bandanna keeping my hair back.

"No problem ma'am, your luggage is making it's way onto the flight as was speak. Thank you for your co-operation." They both turned to leave. Once I turned I had two of the flight attendants looking at me.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked innocently.

"N-no, it's just most people panic when they face security. Particularly with the topic they asked you about." The one near the door stated. I saw the guy seated closest to her perk up to attention, the type of military attention. Interesting.

"Meh, when you've been in my life you get used to it. I've also trained to not panic that easily. That also included watching my surroundings." At this the guy looked at me sharply. Meeting my gaze he steeled his frame. "Yeah, I saw you perk up to military standard of attention seated on a plane." With that I walked back to my seat. Sighing I banged my head gently against the window. "Damn it I liked those guns." I muttered to myself. With that I sat back as the plane took off.

So here it is. Chapter 2. As already mentioned I'll read all and any reviews, including flames. However, flames will be dealt with accordingly.


	3. You Want Me To What?

Hey guys, had a review already it was a nice one. If you guys love the scheme of the plot/character tell me so I don't change things you like!

Lennox: Shut up and get on with it! Epps won't shut up about having someone on base whose Australian and nor will he quite the annoying accent!

Epps: G'day **mate** what's on at the pub tonight. Gonna get a couple of drinks in with the boys over cricket!?

Me: Epps, shut up. Lennox don't just assume that you'll get her for all you know she's going to remain a civilian.

Lennox and Epps: Say what!? Dude you can't do that!

Me: Yes I can and maybe I will. Oh one more thing, I don't own Transformers only the plot and OC's!

Legend:

::comlink::

**Cybertronian**

_Dreams/Thoughts_

~Time, Place~

~12:26am, Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean~

After I had banged my head on the window and cursed my luck at loosing my favorite shot guns, I fell asleep only to wake to someone shaking me. The guy who was at the front of the plane. _What does he want? _"Can I help you at this ungodly hour?" I'm not a friendly person after being woken, on top of that I relieved the same memory I've been seeing for the last 10 years.

"Miss I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind." I looked at him and took his appearance in, he was about 6'4 and had a **muscular** build. Only continuous training can give you that kind of build. He also appeared to be in his mid thirties or early forties, either that or he's very young and seen the hard life of battle.

"I don't mind. Call me rude but you look like your in your mid thirties, am I right in thinking that?" I always could be very blunt with some things, age being one of them. I mean why hide it, age is to be respected. At least in my mind it's meant to be. The stranger laughed as he sat next to me.

"Don't worry about it kid and yeah your right. My name's William Lennox, call me Will, can I ask why you wanted to know?" Lennox spoke softly to not disturb the rest of the passengers. I looked out the window and sighed. Looking back at him I look him dead in the eyes.

"Your eyes. They look at least twice your age. Am I right to assume that you have seen battle?" I asked gently still not taking my eyes off him. He sighed and ran a hand over his weary face.

"Yeah, my actual name/title is Major William Lennox of the US Air Force. I'm surprised someone so young could see that. Anyway, do you dye your hair that colour or is it natural?" Lennox didn't appear comfortable with talking about his line of duty. Nodding my head softly I looked out the window to stop freaking him out, though he seemed to be handling my eyes better than everyone else.

"**Thank you** for protecting us from the things we don't know about. Ignorance truly is bliss. As for my hair yes it's natural, I was in a freak accident involving a Uranium Neclear Power Plant in the middle of the Northern Territory. I was 14 at the time and wounded. I almost died from the radiation." _I SHOULD have died that day. _I thought bitterly.

"I think I remember a seeing a news article on that, happened 10 years ago, about 600 were infected from the radiation, 200 died from it and all of the workers on site were instantly killed. People dubbed it the Aussie Chernobyl, no one can go there for about 2.8 billion years and the government said that they had no warning of it going to blow. They also said that thanks to the location of the plant the disaster wasn't as bad as it could have been." Lennox said softly. He looked at her with a new light, he suddenly saw her strong stance, the muscles in her arms and the billion year old gaze that kinda gave him the creeps. "You're lucky to be alive if you had radiation poison-"

"LUCKY." I spat, _what was lucky about having to live in the dark? What was lucky about living with no family? What was lucky about seeing the only family you have die?_ Shaking myself from my thoughts I glare out the window. "Major Lennox I'm not lucky. I lost my whole family in that accident and I was almost killed. If you knew the truth about me you'd be running for the hills or trying to detain me and experiment on me. I'm anything but lucky Major." I calmly stated.

"Why would I run for the hills? What do you know of what I've faced? For all you know maybe you're not the weirdest person I've come across." Lennox chastised me gently. "You know I heard your full name and did some research, Aquarius Stephanie Grant. I also know that your father was one of the men working at the plant and I know that you were there with him the day of the explosion. You're not the strangest person I've met." He grinned at her.

"Are you stalking me? Major Lennox if you're not stalking me then why did you do all that research into me? Are you here to take me to Sector Seven or Area 51?" Lennox kept grinning at her. Until she said S-7 and Area 51, that he burst out laughing at **earning** a mass of 'shhhhhs' from the other passengers.

"Okay kid that's brilliant. You know about S-7, I'll have to detain you for that one. As for Area 51, yeah I work for that sector but not like the myths and legends state. You don't have job yet in America, your file says that you're a master marksman with most weapons. I'd like to offer you a job for training our new recruits." He looked at her still grinning, _strange man, _and holding his hand out. "So do you want the job?"

I stopped and thought about it. _Did I want the _**_job_**_, well it's being handed to me. It's with the military so the pay will be good, even if I am just a trainer. On top of that it'll mean I won't have to go walking all over the place and get my self lost. But what if they find out about my powers? He seems to have been open and honest with me so far, but he's hiding something. A BIG something. _"Major Lennox, I'll take the job however, you must understand that there are somethings that you don't know about. Please understand I'm not mentioning them for your own safety. I also am aware that you, yourself are hiding a secret. If you reveal your secret then I'll reveal mine." I stated coolly, god I wish I didn't have this kind of attitude but with ex-foster parents that were in the military, it rubs off on you. Shaking his hand, Major Lennox got up and went back to his seat to make a **phone** call.

~Lennox~

After returning to my seat I call Optimus on my satellite phone.

::Optimus speaking.::

"Prime I've found the girl, she's admitted that she has a secret but has also agreed to work for us at the base as a marksman trainer, possibly a little more detailed later on."

::So she really did survive. I heard only rumors, you squishies stun me sometimes.:: That would be Ironhide.

"Hey 'Hide. Optimus, she also worked out that I know something big so we might need to be careful around her."

::Very well, return safely my friend.::

"Will do, see you at base." With that I hung up the phone and slept the rest of the way and further. I actually didn't wake till we landed and everyone started to get off. Someone was shoving me. I stood up and looked at who it was, the girl - Aquarius.

"Hurry up there are others who are wanting off sleepy head." She grinned at me, god did that grin remind me of the twins. Grabbing my bags I walked out with her following behind.

"So you want me at the base today or are you happy for my to go to my house?" She asked me like she was asking for the weather.

"I'd like to take you to base, get you introduced to everyone and your security clearance sorted out. Maybe learn what my big secret is." I jumped into the waiting GMC Topkick and started it up waiting for her to get in. Getting the picture she jumped in.

"Nice ute! Better than the rust buckets I grew up with." I looked at her strangly. Utes? What were they? She looked over and saw my confusion. Grinning that evil grin, she laughed. "Ute is Australian slang for a type of truck. God I'm going to have fun corrupting you lot!" Nodding my head in understand and slight fear, I can personally say I understand why men say steer clear of Australian women. They're scary.

~Aqua~

As we drove Major Lennox and I started a word battle, he'd say American words and I'd have to say the Australian equivalent.

"Waterloo" Lennox suddenly said grinning.

"Are you trying to quote ABBA? Thunder-box, drop dunny and my personal favorite, dutch-oven.." I stated with a blank face, he was laughing his head off.

"Thunder-box? Dutch-oven? Seriously, why would you call it that?" He did not just ask that, I couldn't help but grin as a memory popped into my mind. My dad and I were camping and there was a drop dunny, he told me about some of the different names for them. He didn't explain 'thunder-box' to me, he showed me. Grinning at Lennox I giggle innocently.

"It's called a thunder-box because when you fart in a properly made Aussie tin can, it'll echo. The echo'll build and eventually sound like thunder, depending on how good you are. Therefore 'thunder-box'. As for Dutch-oven it's not actually what we call the toilet but what we call when someone, namely our partners, let rip under the sheets. Trust me sometimes they're as bad as they sound." I grinned at his shocked face. He shook it and them muttered about Aussies and having filthy, weird minds.

"League" He suddenly said, a tricky one.

"Well that depends." I was again being very mischievous about things.

"On?" He was sounding very weary of me right now.

"Well when you say 'league' I gather you mean Ivy League Grid Iron. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Prepare to be amazed at how confusing the Australian Sports system is! We have Rugby League, Rugby Union, Touch Football, AusKick, Soccer and State of Origin. All of which fit under the same sport as Grid Iron. Soccer is the European version of football the others are all based off of each other with slight changes of rules." I grinned as his face fell that he didn't catch me out.

"Ocean" I looked at him strange.

"Ocean? Dude that's still 'ocean' in Australian slang but in my dictionary it's a massive salty bath!" He burst into another round of laughter as pulled into a building. Still laughing he got out and was greeted by a African-American man who also looked about the same age as Lennox.

"Dude, you broken or something? What could make you laugh like that?" He asked his team mate. I took that as my que to jump out. Climbing out and sitting out the roof I coughed to gain their attention, Lennox paled and the other-guy-whose-name-I'm-yet-to-learn started grinning at me.

"That was my fault mate. Did you know that Vegemite tastes like crap?" I asked innocently from my perch on the roof. Standing up I jump off the roof and landed on my feet. "Name's Aquarius Stephanie Grant, call me Aqua mate." The African-American grinned and strode forward.

"Robert, Robert Epps but just call me Epps, everyone does. You've already met Lennox. welcome to N.E.S.T." He shook my hand and lead me into the hanger.

"What does N.E.S.T. stand for? Please tell me it's not Never Eat Sour Tarts!" I suddenly exasperated. Epps looked at me and fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh god, please say she's staying, it'll never be boring again! Wait your accent, are you English?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Oh god don't compare me to the bloody poms! Eating biscuits and drinking tea like it's no ones business, god I'd die of boredom quicker than a fish out of water." I growled.

"Then where the hell have I heard your accent!?" Epps cried. Wow, talk about bi-polar personality. I grinned at him.

"Here's a clue, I come from one of the most creature deadly countries in the world. Most famous deadly animals would Red-back Spiders, Great White Sharks and Salty the Crocodile." I grinned as I saw him start to think.

"Nada, don't have a single cl-"

"Australia. Maggie is also of the same nationality I believe." Someone called out, I turned around and saw a guy a little younger than myself with bright yellow hair and black streaks. Nodding and giving them the thumbs up I turn to Epps.

"There you have it, Australiana. Bitches ain't gonna know what hit them when I start on their sorry arses." Lennox looked impressed with my enthusiasm.

Someone came up and spoke to Lennox, he simply grinned. "Hey Aqua, how about a quick trial. The recruits have already arrived, want to have a go training them?"

"Um hell yes. That's going to be my job isn't it? Girls gotta know their places, the only one on top of the throne is me." With that I marched out to an open field with all the recruits lined up. I looked at Lennox who simply nodded. "Alright you princesses here's the go. I am going to be you marksman trainer and possible your newest drill martial. Anyone got any issues with that?" Four of the 25 men stepped forward. Sighing I pulled out a gun I had pinched from the table coming out and shot all their hats off. Lennox and Epps were having a heart attack while the men I shot at looked like they were about to piss themselves. "Anyone else like to step up and have any issues with my position? No? Good, I want to know just how much shit you maggots are in with your marksmenship. At 0700 you are going to report here, dressed and ready for battle. Am I understood?" I only got half the group to respond, sighing again I turned to Lennox. "Major Lennox, what's the punishment for not responding when told?" I asked deadly calm.

"Two days drill work and disciplinary actions." He stated as he started at the men before him.

"When with me, punishments double. Now I'll ask again, am I understood?" It was then followed by everyone giving a resounding 'Yes Ma'am.' Nodding my head I turned to Lennox and Epps, there was someone else behind Lennox who was honestly built like a brick shit house. Grinning I let my demon side slip a bit. whistling I grabbed his attention. "Damn. Where'd you come from? Don't tell me you're the other master marksman Lennox was telling me about?" He simply nodded and lifted a curious eyebrow at me. Shaking me head I look at him, "You don't need to say 'ready, aim, fire' you're already on fire big boy." Lennox and Epps' eyes both widened at what I said as I grinned like the mad man I am.

"I'd like to know just when the hell you got that gun and also why the hell did you shot their hats!?" Epps started to go bat shit crazy on my arse. I looked at him with a 'duh' look.

"I grabbed the gun on our way here, chill it's only a 9mm pistol. Two things with your second question 1) Guys will never follow women unless they show the dominance of the training. 2) They would continue to question my ability if they never saw it and if I showed it later they'd think it easy. I've got to have my fun scaring the shit out of them at some point. Besides wait till tomorrow." I shrugged my shoulders.

Okay so there it is people, chapter 3 and also my longest chapter! Whooo! Anyway there are many plans for the next chapter such as fights, a little showing off and Auqa's general Aussie craziness. Be afraid people, be very afraid!


	4. Personal Training Or Torment?

Hey ya folks! Here's the net chapter, I'm hoping that they'll eventually get longer.

Legend:

::commlink::

**Cybertronian**

_Dreams/Thoughts_

~Time, place~

After the mini training session and my **flirting** session with the big guy. Wonder how big...shaking my head trying to throw that thought away, as Lennox said earlier 'Damn Aussies and their weird, dirty minds.' Epps and the new guy looked at me strangely, the new guy spoke to Epps before the new guy came towards me.

"Femme!? Is there something wrong with your processor?" He had the classic American accent. I looked up and grinned, maybe I could have a bit more fun with him.

"Nah **mate**, minds just in the sewers." I grin as he gains a confused look on his face and Epps, well lets just say he was having to lean on a wall for support. Grinning further I yell to Epps "Hey Epps!" He looks at me still laughing. "Didn't know you went to a support group with a wall! Has it told you it's story or is it simply a one way relationship?" That did it, Epps was on the ground pissing himself. New guy looked even more confused. "Confused yet buddy?" He simply nodded his cute face. What!? Where the hell did that come from?

"Why would your mind be the sewerage? It's filthy and contaminated. Also what was with the 'support group' comment to Epps?" Nawww he was innocent to the way of an Australian mind. I giggled and jumped onto a table, as we had walked inside as the sun set.

"Yes, the sewerage is filth, just as the thoughts on my mind were. And the comment to Epps about the support group was me making fun of his situation when he was laughing and doing a play on words. Well more like meanings." I watched as his eyes got wider as things set in. He then shook his head and mumbled something about strange femmes.

"I'm Ironhide by the way." Ironhide held his hand out for me to shake. Grabbing it I firmly shake it back as per the custom.

"Aquarius Grant, but I go by Aqua. Can I ask is Ironhide your actual name or is it a code name because your in a secret government group?" I grinned, seem to be doing that a lot lately. Ironhide looked shocked and then looked me up and down.

"Yes 'Ironhide' is a code name because we're with a secret government group, everyone here on base calls me by that name. Is your name Aquarius because of your hair? Your eyes are highly strange as well is that something you've had since your birth?" He just HAD to mention my eyes and hair. I looked around and found that most of the soldiers who were passing by had stopped. Sighing I look back to him and answer loud and clearly so those who were eavesdropping heard as well.

"No, I wasn't called Aquarius because of my hair, it's the star sign I was born in and my mother, bless her soul, loved astrology. I got my hair when I was 14 and have had it ever since. I have never dyed my hair once. For how I came to get my eyes and hair, I was in a nuclear accident involving Uranium. Ever since then I've had the eyes and hair you see before you. In all honesty I wasn't that far from the epitome of the explosion, technically I should be dead and not walking around." I sighed,memories of Turner stabbing me came rushing back and I suddenly found it hard to breath. I was trapped in the cavern of my memories when I was 14. Suddenly everything went black. Then I relived everything, my dads last smile, the terror on his face, Turner snapping at my dad and then stabbing me, the befuddled Alex at the gates, driving the car, the explosion and finally blacking out then from over six minuets of exposure to the Uranium.

Bolting upright and gasping for breath I realize I'm awake. putting my hand on my heart I focus my breathing and calm myself. Suddenly I felt someone beside me. "You've got a lot of explaining to do to me missy." A strangers voice sounded to my right, it sounded like Turners. Deep and comforting but more than capable of being narky and condescending. Turning to face the person and to check it's not Turner, he should be dead. Well I should be as well and I'm not.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I asked wanting to get to the point. He stared me down, I simply stared back, my red eyes glowing in the dim lighting. Sighing he pushed me back down.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you, unless you don't wish to comply with the doctor, as for your questions. When I say you have a lot of explaining to do, I mean just that. My designation is Ratchet I'm CMO here at this base. Now explain to me why you have, what appears to be scarring on your left side at you stomach. And what were you dreaming about that distressed you so much, because if it was from sugar so help me." I looked at him and realized that I was being paranoid.

"I have the scarring there from being stabbed with a blade when I was 14. And I wasn't dreaming I was reliving my memories. Bad memories." I snapped at him and then sighed and put my head in my hands. _He's not like Turner. He's someone completely different. Yet why is he so similar?_

"Do not snap at me young one, I have said that I'm not here to hurt you." He snapped right back to me, sighing he continued to speak to me. "There's one other thing you need to explain to me. I took a sample of your blood and found something highly disturbing and impossible at the same time. You have a mass amount of Uranium coursing through your blood, that much should have you dead. How are you alive?" He sounded like he was about to freak out. _That would sound about right, I'm a freak he should be afraid. I'm a freak who survived something no one should have. I have powers that could destroy cities possibly entire states. _I could hear someone snapping their fingers in front of me. Looking up I saw Turner and hatred suddenly came over me. Getting up and tackling him down onto the ground I started to punch and kick him screaming.

"You bastard! You sick son of a fucking bitch! You had the information for two fucking weeks and did nothing. Then when my father FINALLY has time off to spend with me you have to fucking call him in and demand that he fix it! You know what Turner? You killed everyone on site and you destroyed me! I'm a fucking freak! Because of your stupid decisions I not only lost my father but you tried to kill me and to top all of that off it was my birthday. You had to leave everything to the last fucking minuet and blow us all to kingdom come. Never mind the other 200 innocent lives taken by Uranium poisoning!" I screamed until my voice couldn't make anymore sounds, tears of hatred and sorrow streamed down my face. I felt someone pull me off him and suddenly I returned to reality, Ratchet laid on the floor bloodied and bruised. Gasping that I had finally lost the emotional control that I had tried to perfect over the last 10 years. I fell to the floor mumbling so many sorry's I lost count after 30.

Someone suddenly drew me up and marched me off towards the GMC Topkick. I was pushed into the passenger seat and, I think it was Ironhide, was in the drivers seat. He started to drive and nothing was said for about 15 minuets. "What happened back there?" He suddenly asked causing me to jump and snap my eyes to his. They were full of worry and, was that humor? Shaking my head I continued my solitude of silence. "You're gonna have to talk eventually. If I can't get a reason out of you now, Prowl's going to throw you into the brig. Not a fun place to spend the night." He sounded concerned for me. That's a new one for me.

"Have you got a communication device to Major Lennox?" I asked solemnly. Ironhide simply passed me a radio. "Major Lennox, this is Aqua, can you read me?"

"Read you loud and clear Aqua, you ready to come back to base and talk?" He asked gently, almost in a fatherly sense.

"Not yet, I'd like to clarify our little deal. If I tell my secret that also means you have to spill yours." I asked bluntly, I sensed Ironhide next to me tense. Interesting, wonder why.

"Yes that is our little deal, you told me that if I told you our secret you'd tell us yours. Are you going to tell us the missing details?" He prodded firmly.

"First I'm telling it to Ironhide. You guys will find out later, you have my word. Over and out." With that I cut the radio out. Sighing I gently threw my head back.

"Why are you telling me first? Why not wait till you get back to base?" He asked me gently. He didn't seem like the kind to ask thing gently or kindly for that matter. I softly smiled a small, sad smile.

"Because by telling you I can get my emotions straight and also how to tell my story. It's certainly not all sunshine and fucking rainbows, there are parts that even I wish I could forget." I reasoned to him, he simply nodded his head. "Now where to start? I suppose the beginning, like all stories. I became what you see before you when I was 14. It was my 14th birthday, I lived in Alice Springs and my dad worked for a Uranium power plant. Anyway, my dad was taking me to Uluru our oldest and most treasured natural monument. He was called by his boss, Derik Turner, he was a complete arsehole. Anyway, we made the stop at the power plant, dad was handed the information that was the cause of it all. The plant was having strange readings in the stabilization station, Turner had the information for two weeks. Kept brushing them off as nothing. Well his nothing ended with my dad getting furious with him. My dad told me to run and then explained the details of exactly how bad it was. I understood it, the plant was going to blow sky high." Tears had started falling as I remembered everything. Again. I haven't cried this much since my dads funeral. "I turned to run and get out of there but I was grabbed by Turner. He held a knife to my stomach and threatened my dad, I saw he was about to cave and told him that I loved him and that he'd do the right thing. It was already to far to fix, nothing he would of done could have stopped it. It was on the last few, precious minuets. Turner got infuriated and stabbed me, hence the scarring. I managed to get to my dads car and started it up. I sped down the road trying so hard to see through all my tears. I knew I was never going to see my dad again. I knew I wasn't going to make it out of the explosion range, let alone the radiation zone. I heard and felt the explosion and the tears fell even harder, my dad was dead because Turner was too lazy to report anything. Suddenly the car had flipped and I was in agony, looking in the side mirror on the car I saw the massive cloud of dirt, rubble and radiation come straight at me. Closing my eyes I cursed life and was suddenly engulfed in the cloud. Six minuets of being exposed to raw Uranium radiation, this is the result." I gestured to myself and opened the door and jumped out. Having only just noticed that we stopped in a field, no one was around and no one was coming. "My appearance wasn't the only thing that was changed. I now have control over water and fire." I didn't need the fancy movements or anything but it looked a lot cooler. I watched Avatar and then studied Tai Chi, putting two and two together. I did the level 3 crane set and moved my power through me. Going into a horse stance and my hands over my center. Focusing I slowly went through the movements. I felt Ironhide's awe rather than saw it, to busy focusing, but I knew I was working fire. The heat coming from in me said it all. Finishing the set I looked and saw his look of awe and amazement.

"That is what happened to you? 10 years ago?" He asked quietly, must have shocked him more than I thought. I simply nodded. "I think we need to get back to base. Oh, and well done with what you did to Ratchet." I stilled when he said that.

"Well done? I almost killed him Ironhide. All because my mind saw him as Turner. I know that he's nothing like that bastard but-"

"No one's ever managed to take Ratchet off guard like that before ever. You're the first, yes granted he'll most likely throw four or five wrenches at you, but that's his style." Ironhide interrupted quickly.

Sighing I got back into the ute- truck- whatever. We headed back towards the base, dread started to fill me. "Relax and just tell them. Don't beat around the bush. Tell them your story exactly as you told it to me. I'm sorry by the way. Your mech creator shouldn't of been offlined like he was." Ironhide advised me as well as comforted me. He doesn't seem like the type, at all.

"Thank you." As I said that the two of us entered the base, Lennox and Epps were waiting on the tarmac for Ironhide and myself. Behind them was about 12 different cars. Two looked like toy cars. Ironhide stopped the car and I stepped out. Lennox and Epps came forward but I held my hand up stopping them. "Before you come any closer I'll tell you about my past and the pieces you're missing. However, I ask that they go no further than here. To many what if's and could be's remain unanswered for it to be safe for others to know what I'm going to tell you." They both nodded and so I started retelling them exactly what I told Ironhide. After about 30 minuets of telling my story they both kept looking at me, shocked.

"Hello? Earth to Major Lennox and Lieutenant Epps? You guys in there?" I snapped my fingers in front of them gain their attention. Lennox was the first to come back to the world of the living. "Welcome back to the world of the living Major Lennox." He gave small smirk.

"So you were actually in the middle of the explosion? But your file said that you had managed to get out of the dead zone, how are you alive? That much exposure should have killed you." Lennox was trying to work it all out. Wasn't gonna happen, I'm an anomaly. Shaking my head I look at Epps and see that he has the same questions.

"Lennox, Epps. Yes my file does say that, what it doesn't say is that I had managed to turn the car back over and drive it further until I blacked out from loss of blood and pain. Yes that much exposure SHOULD of killed me. Like I said I lived but I'm also a freak of nature now. I told you about my powers, I wasn't kidding." I lite my hand on fire so a fireball was floating in my palm. Lennox looked slightly shaken. Epps whistled.

"Damn girl, you just made Aussie women look 10 times more scarier than before we met you." I rolled my eyes at him. Lennox cleared his throat and grabbed my attention.

"You've trusted us with your secret and now I believe it's only fair that we trust you. Alright guys the floors all yours!" He called out to some people. Suddenly the cars all started to transform into giant robotic beings.

"And I thought I was small." Lennox smirked at the comment. "Nice hiding abilities, I'm Aquarius Grant but you guys can call me Aqua. One question before you all introduce yourselves." I turned to the biggest one of the group and looked up at him. He was covered in blue and red flames. "Are you as tall as they come or are there others bigger than yourself?"

Everyone suddenly cracked up and three of the giant beings bent down to my level. Two were yellow and one was red, one of the yellow ones started to speak to me. "Sweetspark we're going to get along just fine. The names Bumblebee. Bee for short." His voice was one I recognized, that's right he was the one who worked out where I'm from. Grinning I walked up and sat on his foot. Looking up he seemed to have an amused expression on his face. "I think we're going to get along VERY well mate. By the way nice work on figuring out where I'm from." This caught the other two off guard.

"Your American aren't you?" The red one asked like it was the simplest thing in the world. I laughed and shook my head grinning.

"Nope I'm Australian, from the Northern Territory to be precise." I grinned as they seemed to start researching.

"You lived in a place full of so many creatures that could of killed you in mere minuets!?" A fluro yellow/green one screeched. I put my hands to my ears.

"Um ow!" I put my pinkie in my ear to rub the white noise away, never works. "Yes I lived there for my whole life until yesterday or today whatever day it is." I said back.

"It's today, you've only been out cold for a few hours." Lennox helpfully supplied.

"Thanks Major. And besides I haven't died yet so the point is null and void." I supplied back to the fluro yellow/green one.

"I believe we still need to introduce ourselves. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You already know Bumblebee." Flames gently interrupted.

The black one on Otimus' left answered next. "I'm Ironhide." I nodded, made sense.

The fluro yellow/green one was straight after Ironhide. "I'm Ratchet and you, silly human are in a world of trouble!" Oh. Shit. Laughing nervously I looked at Ratchet pleadingly.

"Look Ratchet, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bash the living crap out of you. Your voice is almost an exact replica of Turners, you sent off emotionally. I know that you're not him and I tried to not do what I did, but the more you talked the more you set me off." I tried to reason with him. He stopped and thought for moment before nodding his head.

"I understand you have a server case PTSD. Do medications work with you?" He asked me going into CMO mode.

Shaking my head I replied, "Nope."

"Heya l'il lady I'm mudflaps, the better lookin' of the twins." He was a cocky pain in the arse wasn't he. I looked at my nails and pretended to not hear him. A cruel grin made its way onto my face.

"Did anyone hear anything over the sound of his ego or was that him simply trying to get it up?" I asked with a straight face. Lennox, Epps, Bee, Ironhide and the other twin I presumed all burst out laughing at his humility.

"Dude she just owned you in one shot!" The other twin called out between breaths. "I'm Skids, the smarter one of the twins...and the better lookin'." He then shook his head at his brothers face.

"So there's two who no one can hear anything they're saying because of their ego? This should be fun." Was my sarcastic reply.

"Ignore them darlin' they're idiots and we all ignore them. I'm Sideswipe and this is my twin Sunstreaker. You can call us Sides and Sunny." The red one mentioned to his twin, the other yellow car.

"Don't call me 'Sunny' Sides!" Sunstreaker growled at his brother. I then had a thought.

"If you don't like being called 'Sunny' can I call you 'Streak'?" I asked politely. He seemed to consider my request after a minuet or two he nodded his head. "Thank you." Suddenly I felt something click into place. "Yeah, code names my arse Ironhide." I growled threateningly.

"Would you have believed me?" Ironhide snarked.

"Who are you talking to Ironhide?" I asked with a confused look, faking it completely.

"You, would you have believed me?." He asked me. I simply sighed and shook my head at his stupidity.

"Ironhide you've heard my story twice! I'd be a hypocrite to say that you were lying." I almost snarled at him. My patience was at its end.

"That's enough you two, you'll be spending the night on communications for simply being a pain in my aft." One that had police colors stated calmly but with no room to debate the subject. Looking at me he introduced himself as Prowl Second In Command and head of security.

"You've taken this a lot better than most would." Epps suddenly made his presence known.

"Practice, I'm the epitome of strange on this world. Now these guys take the cherry on the cake, but I'm so used to strange that I'm not really shocked by things anymore." I easily answered. Suddenly I yawned, Lennox saw this and smiled at me.

"Come on, you can stay on base tonight. I'll show you to your room." With that Lennox made his way inside. We walked for a while until we came to a hallway filled with numerous doorways. My guess was that this was the living spaces for the humans. Stopping at a door, Lennox opened it and let me in. "Your security and uniforms should arrive tomorrow morning after breakfast. On top of that your first day of work starts. Sleep well Aqua." With that Lennox left to get some shut eye. Seeing my suitcase I jump over to it and grab some fresh clothes and go for a shower. Head hitting the pillow I was out like a light.

~0425~

I woke up felling like something was off, or at least different. I remembered the events of the previous day, nope not answering my question. Quickly looking around I saw that no one was in my room, so it wasn't being watched. Then I worked it out, I didn't have any memories pop up throughout the night. I had a full nights sleep. Jumping up I grabbed a pair of my cam pants, a black singlet, my twin bracelets and my black bandanna. Getting changed I got my fitbit on and left.

As I was nearing the entrance to the base I felt someone following me. Stopping about a meter away from the door I turn and see Ironhide mere inches from me. Knocking on his hood I grab his attention, not like it was on anything else. "What are you doing Ironhide?" I asked calmly.

"Following you, you're going off base correct?"

"Nope I'm training, it's 0432. What am I going to do off base when the city is as dead as a doorknob?" I exasperated to him.

"Training at this hour? And I can see your point however no one can be a doorknob let alone as dead as one." He smirked back at me.

"Geez Ironhide we need to work on your use of sarcasm with a healthy dose of wit." I responded back making my exit and starting my run, Ironhide following me the whole time.

~0535~

Running back into base I see that it's starting to become alive. Seeing Lennox and Epps I make my way over to them. "Hey boys, mind if I join you in training?" Both of them looked at me weirdly.

"Um sure, we're stationed with Ironhide and martial arts training. It rough housing so not sure if you'll be able to keep up." Epps replied honestly. I laughed as did Ironhide.

"I think I can keep up. Ironhide here's been following me since 0432 hrs." I stated calmly.

"She ran, and I mean RAN, 26 miles in an hour. I think she'll be able to keep up." Ironhide was sounding impressed.

"I didn't run 26 Km, that would of only taken me half an hour, 45 minuets at least!" I dignified. Ironhide laughed.

"26 miles in Kilometers is roughly 42 Km. I don't think many humans can do THAT kind of distance in half an hour. You still made beautiful timing." He complimented me.

"Yo dude is Ironhide sick?" Sideswipe asked me. I turned expecting his robot form but I saw a man, roughly 22 years old with a styled hair cut black with red highlights and bright blue eyes. He was wearing training gear to.

"What do you mean Sides? Ironhide isn't sick." I was suddenly very confused.

"Ironhide doesn't give out compliments very often, in fact he's never given one since he became my guardian." Lennox supplied as we walked over the mats. Ironhide told us all to line up. Once we were in line he slowly made his way down the line, stopping every now and again. I knew exactly what he was doing, sizing us up, testing our nerves and trying to pick a suitable demonstrator. He walked past Lennox and then stopped at Epps, his face visibly paled. Ironhide then smirked and I did and continued on twoards me, passing me he stopped at the guy beside me, walking backwards he made his way back towards Epps. Epps squeaked as Ironhide walked back towards him. Ironhide looked at me and I stared at him, I could hear those around us muttering about me having a death wish, suddenly I couldn't stop the grin forming. "Something you'd like to ask me Ironhide?" I asked smugly.

"Middle of the mat. Now." Was all he said but he was still grinning. He must be thinking about the Tai Chi I showed him yesterday. I heard everyone once again saying things like 'poor newbie, already facing Ironhide's training' I merely grinned. "Right as most of you know Grant here is one of the newbies, you all know that I test everyone on their strengths and weaknesses. Now Aqua lets see just how good you are." Suddenly he took up a kickboxing stance. I myself taking up a karate stance. Ironhide moved with eerie grace however the left hook he had aimed at my stomach was miles too slow. Grabbing his left hand and pushing it down and following through with my left foot in a high kick I quickly took him down onto the ground. Triumphantly sitting on his back. Grinning I hear the cries of shock and the round of applause. "Up." Was all Ironhide said to me.

Letting him up he turned to everyone and asked the million dollar question. "Can anyone tell me what Grant here just did to be able to take me down that easily and quickly?" No one came forward, honestly did no one watch or something. Grunting he turned to me, "Explain to them what you did and maybe half these fools will take a leaf out of your book." Rolling my eyes I turned to everyone.

"Listen up everyone, I'm only going to say this once. What I did just before was use a Karate stance to hide the fact I was planing to use a Tae-kwon-do technique. To be able to use either in the form of battle you have to be highly experienced with both or all forms of martial arts. I can tell you now straight off the bat I can go into any form of martial arts and can, in fact, switch mid battle." Ironhide again looked mildly impressed so I decided to take it up a notch. "Ironhide would you be up for a full out match?" I asked him sweetly. Gasps were heard everywhere.

"Gladly." With that we both turned and went back to the middle of the mat. Once we were both comfortable I took up a Tai Chi stance, people looked at me strangely but I ignored them focusing on my breathing and Ironhide's movements. Suddenly he ducked down and swept his leg out, attempting to knock me down. Jumping up and doing a 360 spin kick I knocked Ironhide away, running at him I the fell and skidded under him as he went to punch me. Grabbing his as I went I pulled him so he fell over. Quickly trying to move so he didn't grab my arm and failing, he pulled me down. Falling into a back-bend and hearing people wincing as they saw my back bend in a very odd way. Grinning and getting an evil idea I put my right hand on his crouch and push my legs up and over so I flipped back onto my feet while putting my weight onto his precious crown jewels.

He cried out in pain and many of the guys winced. Watching Ironhide as he grunted in pain, get back up and came at me with a right hook. Waiting until the last minuet to react and to see if he was going to do a faint, which he did in the form of trying to kick me. Throwing both my feet up around his neck and side twisting my body we both fell to the floor, suddenly I felt a heavy weight on top of me. Looking up I saw Ironhide smirking at me, he was sitting on me! "Isn't this meant to be Personal Training not Personal Tormenting!" I cried out indignantly.

Phew this is the longest chapter so far. It's taken me all day to write to, anyway hope you all enjoy. Read and review!


	5. Demon Spawn From Hell

Okay so here's chapter 5. Warning Ironhide and Aqua pull moves on each other. The rating of this story is currently being debated so I'd like everyone's view on if they want the rating as it is or if I should change it to M. Also I forgot to mention what time frame this story takes place, it's ROTF so if I have any details that need MAJOR tune ups let me know ASAP! Anyway on with the story!

Legend:

::Comlink::

**Cybertronian**

_Dreams/Thoughts_

~Time, place~

~0645 hrs, Base~

After walking away from battle royal and my embarrassment of Ironhide plonking his fat arse on my back. I finally went and got some breakfast. As I sat down a group of the new recruits walked in and grabbed their own breakfast only to notice me. Three of the men were ones that I shot at yesterday so today they MAY bet payback but I highly doubt it. I finished and went to get up when the men made it to the table.

"Well if it isn't the wittle girl who had Major Lennox and Lieutenant Epps shoot for her. There's no way a woman would be able to shoot like that." One of the men I shot yesterday sneered at me. Sighing I looked them in the eye and they all stepped back.

"Well if it isn't three of the little princesses I shot yesterday. Did you clean up your mess you made yesterday? You all looked like you shitted yourself after I shot your hats off. And for the record I don't need Lennox or Epps to shoot for me. I can do that just fine." I replied with haste, I had a training session to get to and these princesses were going to be late.

"She's right boys, she doesn't need the captain or Lieutenant to shoot for her and nor does she need them to fight her battles. She took me down just fine before and almost had me in an all out battle in front of the Major and Lieutenant. So if you still wish to challenge her authority, do it at training." Ironhide had snuck up behind them and scared the living crap out of them. All of them bolted when they saw Ironhide making me laugh.

"Thanks Ironhide, but as you said I can fight my own battles. Anyway I best get to the training grounds before the recruits get there before me." I started to make my way out when Ironhide grabbed me.

"Where abouts are you heading? I can drop you off." He stated calmly, I smiled at him. Nawww he was trying to be sweet.

"I'm going to the old ruins to put the recruits through hell in a game of paintball. You're welcome to join, though I'd keep your participation quite." I smirked as ideas flowed into my head. Oh those girls aren't going to know what hit them! Ironhide smirked as well as he also had his own ideas flow.

"Alright your on. However, while we're getting the recruits in open season, we'll be trying to kill each other. As one marksman to another. Sound like an idea?" He smirked like a kid let loose in Movie World. I also smirked my 'cat-ate-the-canary' grin.

"You're on. Those princesses won't know what hit them!" I was getting very excited for this game. It'll be a sight to see. As I was making my way towards the boxes of equipment needed I saw Lennox an Epps and had another brilliant idea. "Hey boys got a favor to ask of ya. I'm heading to the old ruins to put the new recruits through hell. If you boys want, you can go up to the watch tower and watch. Apparently it's going to a show." At the last sentence I smirked and looked at Ironhide. This would be fucking awesome!

Lennox and Epps looked at each other and grinned. "Awesome." Was their epic response. Nodding my head I went over and loaded the gear into Ironhide and together we drove off to the site. Having pulled the boxes out of Ironhides trunk I went over their ammunition; 25 guns, 12 blue paintball ammunition, 12 green, 1 half of each and then the red ammunition for me and Ironhide.

"Do you have enough ammunition?" He was smirking at me, I knew for a fact that the amount of ammunition was complete overkill.

"Nope" I smirked and popped the 'p'. He shook his head at me and started to get himself ready.

"So give me the break down on how we play." He asked me as I put the ammo in so the girls didn't see them.

"Basically it's normal paintball. However, head shots to these girls helmets are highly acceptable. The aim of the exercise is to aim, fight and survive. Team members can be thrown out of the game in three different ways. One is a head shot. Two is a shot to the heart and three is being shot five times. The girls will split into two teams blue and green. However, another twist, because there's 25 recruits there's an odd number on each side. So what I've done is had one persons gun filled with half. So these girls will have to shoot their own man." I explained as briefly as possible as I saw the recruits make their way up. Ironhide was staring at me and then shook his head, _he's been doing that a lot lately._

"You are very cruel making them shoot at one of their own." He simply stated, I shrugged my shoulders.

"In war, out on the battlefield, your best mate could become your worst enemy. Sometimes you've got to be prepared to pull the trigger to keep yourself safe and alive." I stated. Memories that I had locked slowly popped up in my mind. Firmly pushing them back down and shutting the lock door and then wrapping it in chain and padlocking it. I hear them gather and notice that Ironhide's presence was gone. Standing up I see them all huddled together like school children.

"Are we all 5 year olds who need partners to line up and get in formation? I thought you were all soldiers and last I checked soldiers didn't huddle in a group like little school children. Now I'll say it once. Get into formation and that is how you will be when I look up. Am I clear?" I snapped. They all clearly shouted 'yes ma'am.' and got into formation. "That's better. Now todays exercise is paintball, but do not assume it has the same rules that normal paintball has." I saw one of the cocky soldiers smirk a VERY cocky grin, bastard's not gonna know what he's in for. "In this exercise, this paintball gun isn't just a paintball gun. It's the rifle that you've got in the battle. It's the weapon that could change the outcome of whether or not you live. It's the weapon that could potentially change the balance of a war. It is your life line for this exercise. Now there are a few twists to this. One; If you are shot in the head or heart in one shot, you're dead, you're out of the game. Two; If you're shot five times, again, you are out. Three; Before you is 25 paintball guns, pick one up and a helmet. Inside are one of two colors, blue or green. The only way you're going to find out who's on whose team is by shooting each other. Four; Not only are you going to be trying to eliminate the other team but also myself and one other. I won't mention their name. Five; You've got Major Lennox and Lieutenant Epps watching from the tower. And last but not least. Six; You've got 2 hrs to complete this task. Any questions?" I ask sweetly. Half the men were bug eyed at everything I just said. There silence was all I needed. "Right you best get to finding your teams." I started to walk off when I heard a shot ring out and quickly ducked for one of the men to be hit in the heart. I stared at him and then started to laugh. Ironhide was going to go all out from beginning to end. "Don't forget there's another player out there that's going to be trying to kill you." I sang to them as I ran off to the base of the watch tower and started to climb the frame. Once I got towards the top and to the nest I had made earlier, last night, I settled down and watched the show.

Taking a deep breath I controlled the water in me and cooled myself down to keep out of Ironhides vision. God knows I want to be shot 40 ft in the air. Pulling my gun out I see the men all shooting each other and making my job all the more easier. They were shooting each other in the head and hearts taking out half their own team, I shook my head and pulled the trigger taking out the four from yesterday with head shots. The red splats on them made everyone go still and then look around. Suddenly one of the men shot the wall, _finally they think! _Suddenly there was a red splat on the support frame and I heard the distinct voice a one grouchy master marksman. "Ironhide." I growled, I didn't appreciate the fact that he tried to shoot me. Aiming my gun down I see him four rooftops away from the edge of the ruins. Smirking I line up and fire, shooting his shoulder. Didn't want to end the game that quickly now did I? Taking some more shots I get another three men out and hit another four. this left the count at about 10-12 men out on the field not including Ironhide and myself. This wasn't going to be a long game.

"Red team has started to fire at each other. Blue has 6 members lef... what the hell!? One of the blue team members has started to shoot green paintballs at members of the green team!" I smirked as Lennox made me aware of that development. Getting my laptop out I hacked into the Communication System and put my own message out.

"Well, well, well. Betrayal is a hard thing to take, especially if it's one of your own. The recruit that has started to fire green is now a member of the green team. This means that green team now has one extra member and that blue is now down to 5 members. Also I should tell you now that the other member of team red in none other than..." I was cut off by a series of shots, several almost taking my head out and that would mean me out of the game. Forgetting I had the Comms System still up and running the men heard everything.

"Damn it Ironhide! You almost took my head off!" I screamed at him, aiming my gun at him I open fire and shoot him twice more. "Stop moving you arsehole! I want to make this quick!" He simply laughed at me.

"And why would I do that? This is meant to be a training exercise. Isn't it?" He was getting better at sarcasm, that was for sure. And it was going to be my doom.

"Because you love me and want to do it?" I was attempting for asking sweetly but he kept grinning at me as he made his way to the base and started the haul up. The next thing that came to my mind would end one of two ways; Ironhide pissed but not wanting to murder me or him so pissed he kills me. Picking up my gun I aim for his actual body, the Topkick. Pulling the trigger I shoot his front window, hood, drivers door and his roof. His front window, you couldn't see into the car, that's how good it was. I smirked and soon I was giggling then I ended up laughing outright and falling back into my nest. What set me off? The look on Ironhide's face. It was mix between awe, raw fury and pride? Not sure on the last one but I was fairly sure I was a dead woman. Confirmed by Lennox.

"Dude did she just shoot Ironhide's actual body? Look there's Ironhide, man he looks so pissed off right now. She got bloody good aim to pull that off. Speaking of Aqua where is she? I haven't seen her once since this started." Lennox questioned. suddenly the light of the sun cast a strange shadow over me, looking up I saw my doom staring at me. Royally pissed off. I looked between his Topkick to him and started to giggle again. Hearing him cough for my attention I look up to see his gun pointed at me.

"You think this if FUNNY femme?" He almost snarled at me. I simple shook my head and looked at him once more.

"No I think it's fucking hilarious." He threw his gun away in frustration and pinned me to the floor of my base. Both my hands were trapped in one of his.

"You remember how yesterday you said that your thoughts were in the sewers?" He asked me, well demanded more like it. I simply nodded, curious as to where this would lead. "Tell me what exactly were your thoughts? Did they go like this?" Suddenly his hand started ghosting over me, arms, chest, stomach, neck. His hands were everywhere and nowhere all at once. I kept struggling to try and free myself, to no avail either. He chuckled darkly at me, "You're not getting away that easily. Tell me femme, were your thoughts as dark as mine?" I stilled and then remembered, I still had my gun! He hadn't tossed it away, silly boy. Smirking I lean up as much as possible and ghost my lips across his.

"That depends." I whispered to him seductively.

"On?"

"Whether or not you're dead." With that I head butted him, hard, and freed my hands and brought my gun up and shot him twice in the head meaning he was out by head shot and 5 counted shots. He stared at me in disbelief while I smirked. "You're out. Go up and see Lennox and Epps if you want. Also I think you were out long ago, particularly when I shot your alt form." He shook his head and stepped up to me and pulled my into him. "If you don't mind I have a battle to-" Suddenly the only thing I could register was that his lips were on mine and Jesus Christ was it bloody good. He quickly, to quickly in my mind, pulled away.

"Never have I met someone who could match me in marksmanship and yet here you are having only waltzed in here yesterday. Your skill in aim is perfect and skilled I was proud when you thought to attack my alt form. You literally did blind me." Ironhide praised me after having kissed me. Bloody hell I was sounding like a high school girl all over again!

"As I was saying I have a battle to get back to. So if you don't mind." I suddenly jumped off the edge and free fell for a second or two before grabbing the support frames and then completed a controlled fall to the ground. I looked and saw Ironhide, Lennox and Epps stare at me, I smirked back. I do that a lot don't I, can't help it when I know I'm going to have a shit tone of fun screwing people about. Running off the first recruits I run into are the four I shot yesterday. Knowing they want revenge I simply smirk and pull out my 9mm pistol, thanks to Lennox. It was a special pistol that was designed for having paintball ammunition instead of real bullets. The boys faces scowl as they eye the gun.

"You're not meant to be using a normal gun, you said this was paintball." One on the left ALMOST screeched at me.

"Who ever said anything about this being a normal gun?" I pulled it up and shot each of them in the head.

"That's the end of the game. All team members have been eliminated." Epps called out over the system. I moved over towards our starting point and the recruits lined up. Most covered in green and blue splats but there was also quite a few covered in red but none more so than Ironhide. He marched up covered head to toe. I snickered and called over, "Who'd you murder Ironhide? Must of been one hell of a job to be covered in them." I saw his eyes darken before Lennox and Epps had a few chuckles about it. Turning back to the men I sighed. They had a lot of work to do.

"Right you lot listen up and listen well. What I saw today was a disaster. Tell me, if you're in a battle and the men you have are the ONLY men you have. Are you going to shoot them because you don't know what side they're on or you don't trust them? I saw some of you were smart enough and actually pulled your ammunition out. I also saw that after I shot one of you in the head that you stopped shooting each other and shot the wall to work out your teams. Ironhide and myself could have easily sat back and watched you all kill each other off and make our job easy. You girls have a long, long, LONG way to go before you're even ready to face battle. On top of that I had four of you on a revenge spree, tell me you four what happens to those that go into battle heavy hearted or full of hatred? Your vision becomes clouded, clouded vision leads to not being able to aim your gun at the right people. Not being able to aim your gun means the difference between you living or dying. You're all doing basic training with Ironhide you'll not be trained by me until you reach the level of which I deem good enough to even scratch the surface of my knowledge." I barked out.

"Why are we doing basics with Ironhide, we should be doing them with you. You are Ironhide's assistant." One of the four princesses leered at me. I sighed again, _one day I'm gonna kill them and I'm gonna build a bonfire and dance around it in glee. _

"I am NOT Ironhide's ASSISTANT. I am the OTHER MASTER marksman. WHO do you THINK made Ironhide like THIS?" I gestured to him covered in paint. Taking a deep breath I calm down, "You will all report to Ironhide tomorrow morining at 0630 hrs. Not a minuet later." I turned to leave with Lennox and Epps catching up to me.

"Damn girl you're pissed." Epps stated with an accompanied whistle.

"Do not get me started Epps. I expected a little bit more from them! I most certainly wasn't expecting to have to go over basics with them. Well not me Ironhide will be but that's beside the point! How are they even recruited for here?" I was on a rampage and ain't nobody gonna stop me. Well except maybe Ironhide who grabbed me by my shoulders and held against him. "You're certainly getting touchy feely Ironhide. Want to explain that?" I knew I was treading deep water but hey, I have power over water I can't drown!

"I'm holding you back so you don't do damage to yourself and your surrounding. I actually just had a thought. Give a second." With that he let me go and gently shoved me towards his alt mode. _I'm learning a whole new lingo and it's only day two. _I saw Ironhide talk to Lennox, who gave a nod to something and then he came back. "Okay jump in."

"Where are we going?" I was honestly curious as to where he would be taking me.

"The bases Autobot shooting range." Was all he said but it was enough to get excitement bubbling inside me. Once he parked I jumped out and he transformed. "Feel free to go ALL out here." He simply started.

Breathing I gathered my power of water and shot him, well sprayed him is more like it. Missing his head of course, I started to wash all the paint off him. "What are you doing femme?" He asked me curiously.

"Washing the paint from the training exercise. I shot you and made you filthy so I might as well help clean you." I said with logic. He activated his holoform and had a look I've never seen on someone, I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was. He stalked over to me and grabbed my hands and pinned them behind my back.

"Maybe I liked being filthy." He huskily stated in my ear. I involuntarily shivered, his voice did strange things to me. He growled as I shivered and then bit my ear gently.

"You'd fit in Australia with that kind of thinking. Ironhide I've got no idea what the hell's going on between us, don't get me wrong I like it but..." I trailed off sighing as I struggled to figure out how to tell him.

"But what? What's wrong Aquarius?" He nudged me on my hips.

"I've never been in a situation like this because I've been scared of how people would react to my powers. I once opened myself to have a friend and was then stabbed in the back with her trying to call the Australian Government and tell them my location. If I had let her live I'd most likely be strapped to a slab of metal and experimented on. One thing that I haven't made the others aware of is the fact that along with my powers I almost literally stop aging. I stop aging as of this year. It'll take me at least 20 times longer for me to reach the human equivalent of 100. So I'll last 2000 years, I've been doing my own research and blood tests. I found that my cells generate slower and live longer than average, and because of my powers I burn off or freeze off any disease I get terminal or a simple cold. Can't get them." I told him gently. He hugged me and released me just as a loud voice was heard coming towards us.

"Galloway." Ironhide snarled. "We'll continue this talk later. When we don't have prying ears." He murmured to me and pointed to the man he so called Galloway. I watch him walk up to us and wasn't amused one bit. He reminded me of the four cocky recruits I have, he walked as if he had somewhere to be. fair enough he most likely did, but, it was the glares he sent people as he walked by. As if he was above them, like a King of his throne and those passing him were nothing but lowly peasants and slaves. It infuriated me to no end. On top of that he wore a suit that would mean if he had to evacuate the base he'd be slowed down.

"You!" He pointed at Ironhide and spat the 'you' out like he was the one who had right to be angry.

"Yes Director Galloway? How can I help you if I'm able to." He replied politely. Okay so he was the damned Liaison that everyone wanted to kill one way or another.

"I was told that as Optimus Primes Weapon Specialist that you'd be able to give me the answer I'm after. Prime has also told me that your answer is final, we'll see about that depending on your answer." He stated in snobbish voice. I was thinking littler and littler of him as the seconds went by.

"And pray tell Galloway, what is your question?" Oh Ironhide was loosing his patience and fast.

"As the Autobot Liaison and Director on base. You are to give over your weapons for human use." My eyes went bug eyed at his deman..I mean request. He's got to be kidding me. Ironhide went to answer him when I touched his shoulder, shutting him up.

"Am I hearing this right? Did you just DEMAND the Autobots weapons for HUMAN use and then have the guts to say that it's a QUESTION? Okay you my friend are clearly fucked up in the head." I snapped at him. This fucker wasn't going ot know what hit him.

"And who are you? I haven't seen you on base before, you're meant to have clearance before you get onto this base." he spat at me.

"Um dip shit, I DO have clearance, I already KNOW about the Autobots and I work here! I'm the new marksman master, not that you'd have fucking clue as to what that is. Tell me what gives you the right to demand their weapons for human use!?" I demanded.

"I have the Liaison appointed by the President of the USA, I am Director Galloway and so help me child I will get out of this base as soon as can! You shouldn't have access to this base at all." He was turning various shades of red. It was honestly a funny sight.

"Okay there's a number of things you need to get straight. 1) I'm not a child, I'm 20-fucking-4. 2) I have ALREADY told you that I do have clearance by Major Lennox. 3) If humans have this weaponry how long until you government people end up destroying the world!? We already have crap relations with North Korea and it's peachy with Russia. Not only that we've got wars starting in the Middle East. So if we go by what weaponry we have at our disposal now and we can already do a shit tone of damage, I fear to image just how much damage you'd accomplish with Cybertronian weaponry! So as a human being that lives on this planet I'm saying go fuck yourself and piss off. I'll be damned if I see any governments with their bloody technology!" By the time I finished Galloway was a very nice shade of purple and looked like he was about to have an anurism.

"And tell me girl, what would you know of war!?" He spat at me. I glared at him and lost my cool.

"Tell me have you ever seen the man beside you standing one moment and then laying dead, on the ground, the next? Have you ever had to leave your comfortable home, pick up a gun and aim it at another person and pull the trigger? Have you even ever been to the front lines? No, then do not start telling me that I know nothing about war! I know more about war than you bloody do and quite frankly it's scary to think that someone as dumb as you is in charge!" I yelled, noticing that we had gained an audience of Autobots, including Prime himself.

"I think that gives you my answer Galloway, humans won't be getting anything on our weapons." Ironhide mused out with a hint of humor. "You handled him well Aqua." Ironhide whispered to me.

"This isn't the end! You hear, you will give us your weapons!" He spat as he turned on his heel and made his way out.

"You dealt with him beautifully. Never seen anything as good as that god Lennox is going to have kittens at having missed this." Epps chuckled darkly as he plotted ways to tell him of my recent adventure.

"I've got a video of the whole thing if you want Epps." Sides called out to him and Epps' response was lost as Prime spoke.

"You made very valid points, the destruction you humans can do now with what you have is astounding. If you had our weapons, I fear that you'd destroy your world before it could even reach its potential. Now we have a meeting to go to, there's been a decepticon sighting." Prime rumbled out, his leadership taking over. I smiled a sad smile.

"I understand Optimus. You guys be safe and come back in one piece, if any of you come back dead, I'll raise you back and put you there myself." I laughed gaining a few chuckles with me.

"Thank you young one. We will return in the next three days max. Till all are one, Aqua, till all are one." Prime then made his way back to the hanger.

"Thank you for the work you've done and are doing now and hopefully will continue to do in the future." I told them all as they started off, after Prime. I felt arms around my shoulders again from behind and knew it was Ironhide.

"Seeing you and how you treat others and your value on life, reminds me why we fight. We fight for those who wish to be safe and hold the millennium of understanding of what it is exactly we put on the line. Thank you for seeing all that when most don't and forget about this war." He kissed my neck gently and then my temple.

"You know you're missing right?" I asked smugly. I turned and faced him and kissed him. To say it was as good as the first would be an understatement. It was SO much better. Smiling I pull away. "That's better. You'd best be going."

"Tell me what are you going to be doing while we're gone?" He asked gently.

"Well honestly I'm going to my house finally, after getting my car. I also have to pick up my belongings from the docks and then the dreaded unpacking. While I'm doing all that, I'll think about what's going on with me, us and what I would like to have happen. Maybe when you get back, I'll have a few things straight with myself." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Keep yourself safe. Pass me your communication device." I handed it to him and saw him hit a few buttons and just as quickly he handed it back. "There you have Prime, me and Ratchet's private communication numbers. I've also put the number in for the open communication line if you want to talk to all of us during the flight." He then kissed my forehead and gave me one last firm but gentle squeeze.

"Go. I'll be fine." Ironhide disabled his holoform and transformed back down to his alt form and drove off to the hanger for the mission debrief. Things were about to go to hell and as a demon spawn FROM hell, I know.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Okay so I'd like to do shout outs to all my readers, reviewers, followers and those that Favorited this story! you guys are all awesome! Remember what I said a few chapters back about traits and characteristics that you like in the characters. Tell me so I don't modify them to the point the change completely. And remember if I have details wrong, tell me asap so I can get them fixed! Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a new twist.

Legend:

::Com link::

**Cybortronian**

_Thoughts/Dreams_

~Time, Place and POV~

~Base, Briefing, Ironhide~

That femme was something else entirely, still trying to work out WHY I kissed her! I mean sure, she's beautiful, strong willed and a force to reckon with, but I only met her yesterday!

**Ironhide! **Ratchet yelled my name.

**What? I'm right here no need to yell. **Ratchet scoffed and gestured to Prime.

**You were out of it for a bit there. Are you alright my friend? **Prime asked me concerned.

**I'm fine, just got a few things on my processor right now. **That caused Prime to look even more concerned.

**They're not going to get in the way of you fighting are they? I need you out there. **I sighed and folded my arms.

**I'm fine to go into battle, they won't get in the way. So where's this Decepti-freak anyways? **I asked quickly before anyone else had ideas to start questioning me.

**It's been located in Shanghai, China at one of the major city docks at a construction site. We believe it's Bonecrusher. **Ah frag. Bonecrusher a pain in the aft of a con.

**When do we leave? **I asked simply.

**This afternoon, we need to get there by nightfall if we want to get back by tomorrow morning. I want this done as quickly and as effectively as possible. The Autobots going are Bumblebee, Ironhide, Skids, Mudflaps, Ratchet and myself. **Prime then went on to tell us that the location was a dense location with humans all over the place. Apparently the human government there was trying to evacuate the area before our arrival but even I knew that not everyone goes.

We all made our way over to the cargo plane and loaded up. Hopefully everything goes smoothly.

~ Secondhand Car Dealership, 1500 hrs, Aqua~

I was simply walking around looking at the cars to see if any in particular caught my eye. One did, a classic 80's model ZX series. Red, they're always faster if they're red. I asked about the car and was told that no one has ever really shown interest in the car so it's used as something to catch peoples attention. Well it certainly did the job. I also found out that it was a 1983 Nissan Datsun 280 ZX, original condition. So after a bit of bantering I paid the dealer $3000 with the promise of a ride after I got it tuned up a bit. Smiling I drove towards the reality to pick up my keys to my house. After I got there they were kind of unimpressed that I hadn't come to pick them up. Sam, the woman I spoke with about the house, said that she'd been waiting for me for hours, thinking I had gotten lost.

"No Sam I didn't get lost, I actually got a job with the military and they needed to sort out all the clearance and security. I'm sorry that I couldn't call to tell you I wouldn't make it, a lot of things happened and when I was left alone I was falling asleep." I tried to apologize to her and thankfully I was forgiven. If I promised to make her a batch of ANZAC cookies.

So it was off with my car and the keys to my house to the docks to pick up some of the gear there. I spoke to the manager about where my gear was and he lead me to it. "Your stuff is all here. You sure you're gonna fit it all in that little car of yours?" He was skeptical.

"Nope, I know I won't which is why in about two-four days time I'm going to come by with a ute and pick the rest of it up then." I grinned as he gained the familiar look of confusion. I laughed and started to grab some of the smaller boxes and the ones I knew contained my swords, numb-chucks and staff. Filling my car as much as I dared I got back in after thanking the manager and was on my merry way.

After driving for about an hour I came up to my turn off and drove for another 20 minuets. I pulled into the driveway of my new home and looked at it, feeling a little home sick. I missed the heat of Australia. The feel of the desert air blowing onto my back. The massive thunderstorms that were natures most beautiful light show, the mountain range far off in the distance. I looked back at the house and looked at it, it was almost built like a Queenslander. It has stairs lead of two ways and met in the middle to form one going up to the door. There was a veranda out the front but it didn't follow all the way around. _Hmm sounds like a project for me. _I jumped out and grabbed some gear and made my way up, unlocking the door. I stepped in and stopped short, the place was clean after I was told it would be filthy. I put my stuff down on the table and heard a knock on the front door. Going over I opened it a small portion and saw a woman, about mid 30's honeycomb hair and bright blue eyes. "Can I help you at all Ma'am?" I asked her. She smiled at me lifting a child up onto her hips.

"Hi I'm Sarah Lennox, I'm your neighbor. I heard that someone young was moving in and I still had the spare key from the last person so I cleaned the place up and stocked your kitchen." Lennox? Really, I was now going to be Will Lennox's freaking neighbor? Opening the door and letting her and her child through I go into the kitchen and see that she did in fact stock it.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked politely pulling out lemonade, pineapple juice, ice and apple juice.

"Sure, you don't need all of those dear, water will be fine for me." She replied politely.

"Oh no I'm making myself a non-alcoholic drink. Would you like one with me?" I asked smiling.

"Um sure, what are you making?"

"It's a rather sweet drink I make in the summer, I call it the Queenslander." I was grinning, I came up with this drink about 3 years ago when I was screwing around with vodka. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to be related to a William Lennox would you?"

She smiled as I said the name and what I heard next stunned me. "He's my husband why, do you know him?"

"Know him? I work with him. He gave me a job before I even landed here." I almost exasperated to her as I shook the mixing jar up and down. Sarah looked surprised by this.

"So does that mean you know about THEM?" She emphasized the 'them' I looked at her confused then it clicked. The Autobots.

"You mean the Autobots. Then yes I know about them and I know Ironhide is Will's guardian. I'm guessing that's why people got scared off from this place. They apparently had reports of loud shooting noises but there was never any evidence." I smirked "I gather that was Ironhide when he was staying with you guys." Sarah's eyes bugged and looked at me shocked.

"Yeah, apparently he was afraid he'd loose his touch with aiming." she confessed shortly after her daughter came up to her and asked for the bathroom. "It's down the hall to the left sweetie."

"She's a sweet little girl. I'm sorry Sarah, I never introduced myself before. I'm Aquarius Grant, Aqua is what I usually go by." I told her after realizing that I had never told her my name.

"That's okay Aqua. Such a unique name, your hair fits your namesake." We shared a laugh at that as her daughter came back. "Annabelle this is Aqua, Miss Grant to you. She's our new neighbor and she knows all about Ironhide so she'll be able to visit."

"That's alright Sarah, she's fine to call me Aqua." I spoke softly. Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall I saw it was coming up for 1800 hrs. "Well I best get the rest of my stuff I have with me out before it gets any darker." I got up and went to the door, Sarah following.

"Alright, don't be afraid to come over and ask for anything you need. Also here." She handed me a piece of paper, her phone number. "Call me if you need anything or a contact number for Will." I thanked her and went to my car and unloaded it. When I put the last box on the veranda my phone buzzed.

'Taking off now, should be back in the next two days. Stay safe. I' I smiled at the text he was such a sweetie.

'Good timing then, the car I got can't hold most of my stuff from the docks T . T So would be okay with giving me a hand? Don't mind if you can't just wanted to ask. And don't worry about me, I'm busy settling into my new home.' I texted him back with a cheek splitting grin on my face and a giggle or two escaping.

'Sure I'll give you a hand. What car did you get?' I grinned and switched to the open communications line.

Aqua: A 1983 Nissan Datsun 280 ZX, red. It was like a chat site.

Skids: Wha? Hey yo anyone know how Aqua managed to contact us? And what the hell is a Nissan Datsun 280 Z...

Bumblebee: That's an 80's classic! Nice pick girl!

Aqua: Thank you Bee. As for your question Skids, Ironhide gave me this number to keep in touch with you guys.

Optimus: I agree with Bee, that is a very regal looking car you have acquired.

Aqua: Thank you Optimus.

Sideswipe: Sunny I think she just found your new alt mode!

Sunstreaker: Don't call me Sunny frag it! And I'll be damned if I'm seen in that monstrosity!

Aqua: It's better than being called Streaker.

Sunstreaker:  What do you mean squishie?

Aqua: Well in our language a streaker is someone who runs over stadiums or fields nude. Not sure you want to be called one of those.

Sunstreaker: What the pit! Why the frag would humans do that!? That's disgusting and I'll be scrap before people call me that!

Aqua: That's a good question Sunstreaker, just hold on a moment while I go and find a streaker and then ask them why they do it.

I tossed my phone away and went to the boxes containing my weapons and their stands. Pulling them out I strategically place them around the room. The staff leaned against the far wall beside the back door in the lounge room. The numb-chucks were placed around a shield on the wall in the kitchen. The swords were placed crisscross on the wall in the hallway. My guns would live in my room along with my daggers and katana.

As I went back out to the kitchen I had another thought/idea go through my head. Running over to my phone just as it rang I picked it up. Private number, not good.

"Hello this is Aquarius' Home Resort how may I be of service to you?" I asked as politely as possible with out panicking.

"Ah yes, I'm looking for a Aquarius Stephanie Grant. Would she be available? I have a message for her." The man on the other side asked. Fear was starting to bubble and rise in me. _Who is this man? _

"I'm sorry she's not available right now. Can I take a message for you and ask her to call you back when she's able to?" I played the innocent Administrator well. It was part of my defense.

"Yes you can. Tell her that a Derik Turner is looking for her and to call him back on 0428129868 as soon as possible. She'll know who I am." (AN: I have no idea if this is someones actual number so if you live in Australia, please don't call it!) With that he ended the call. The phone dropped to the ground with a loud clatter, fear shook my whole body. _He's meant to be dead, not walking around! _

Suddenly I jump into action and pick my phone up once more and dialed the open com link to the Autobots.

"Aqua, why are you calling us? Where almost at our destination." Ironhide seemed surprised.

"I know for a fact that you are about two hours away from your location. Look is anyone who's on base free tonight?" I asked peeking out of windows and slamming them shut. Panic and fear almost taking over me.

"Of course, why what is wrong? Are you not well? Your voice has changed." Ratchet responded next his medical training kicking into gear.

"No, my demons have just sprung up from the dead and started to haunt me." I explained as quickly as I could.

"What do you mean by that Aqua?" Optimus rumbled soothingly to me.

"Not even five minuets ago I received a call from someone I've believed to be dead for the last 10 years! It should of been impossible for him to live, he was in the epicenter of the explosion." I knew I was starting to ramble and ratchet made short work of that.

"FEMME!" He yelled quickly gaining my full attention. "Right take a deep breath and calm down." I followed his instruction and slowly felt myself calm. Ten minuets later I was calm enough to speak but the fear was still racing through me.

"He's back. He's alive, somehow he managed to stay alive." I stated.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Derik Turner. The man responsible for killing my father." I stated coldly. I heard everyone suck in their breath.

"You said he should of died, in the explosion. You said that they didn't find anyone in the epicenter. So how is it he could have called you?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"I don't know there shouldn't be any possible way he could survive..." I trailed off as some things clicked.

"Theoretically speaking yes there shouldn't be. But then you are..." I cut whatever Ratchet was about to say.

"Unless he's like me. Unless he's got some form of power." I hit the wall in the hallway I'd just walked down. I'd managed to put my fist through it. "I'm going to call him back but I'm going to let you guys listen in. Please stay quiet while I speak with him."

"I do not think this wise Aqua." Optimus voiced concern.

"It doesn't have to be wise, I need to find out if it's really him and if it is, how the hell he survived." I spoke quickly. "Please just stay quiet and listen. Let me do the talking and once he's gone we'll work things out from there." I pleaded, pulling my phone away I called this so called 'Derik Turner'.

"Hello Aquarius, long time no see. How have you been?" The semi familiar voice from earlier spoke through.

"I heard you wanted to speak to me Mr. Turner. I'm a very busy woman." I supplied coolly.

"Oh I completely understand. You see I wanted to ask you do you remember what happened 10 years ago at a Uranium Power Plant I ran? Your father was the head technician and even then he couldn't do his job. do you remember how it felt when I stabbed you?" His voice turning darker as each word past through his lips and into the intently listening ears in my own head. To say it was easy to play the cool and unnerved person, wasn't easy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Turner I don't know what you're talking about. Yes my father was the head technician, at a mining company in Western Australia. But I asure you he's never been to a Uranium Power Plant. As for my stab wound, I don't know how you know of it, but I was mugged outside a club two years ago." I was struggling to remain cool headed as I used one of many aliases I set up back when I was 17.

"Oh then my deepest apologies, you had the exact same name as someone I'm looking for." He sounded surprised that he'd been wrong.

"That's fine, though I should report you for stabbing whoever it is you're looking for. Can't because I live in the States so this will be a very expensive call for the both of us. If you tell me what she looks like, I might be able to keep an eye out for her. For all you know she could have fled to another country." I tried to make myself an unsuspecting as possible, this was the most dangerous question to ask anyone like him.

"Ah that would be rather helpful. She'd be about 5'6, brown shoulder length hair. Her eyes are also brown. She'd have an Australian accent, like ourselves, and she's tanned, from the Northern Territory. Usually goes by the name Aqua." He supplied unknowingly helping me confirm my fears. He was looking for me.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled for her Mr. Turner." I ended the call and collapsed. It really was him. I felt an arm around me and saw Sideswipe's holoform.

"I'm with her Prime, she's alright, just in shock. Aqua is what he said what you were looking for." He asked me gently, as if asking a fearful child. I most likely was a fearful child.

"Am I connected with the others still?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yes." He nodded a firm nod and handed me my phone. I hit the speaker button and spoke.

"You heard everything?" I confirmed.

"Yes we heard, did he say what you needed to hear?" Optimus almost snarled. I looked down at my phone weirdly.

"Yes it's him. It's Derik Turner. Only he'd know that I was stabbed before the explosion." I growled out.

"Sideswipe you're guarding her. Anything odd, report it immediately." Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir. Hey Aqua is that the Lennox house I see?" He was at the window looking to the west, the direction of the Lennox house.

"Yup, they're my neighbors. Right if we have nothing else that needs be direly addressed, I'm going to make myself a drink. And do not say it can't be alcoholic ratchet or so help me, I'll find a way to turn you into a toaster, waffle machine, curling iron and make a new pair of swords for myself before you can say pit!" I threatened him as he started to speak.

"Very well then Aqua, we will discuss this more when we return." Optimus played peacekeeper and promptly hung-up.

"So Sideswipe. Want to join me in a drink?" I asked as I walked out of my room towards the other various boxes I was sorting through turns our I had grabbed my various drinking glasses and also all the mixing spirits and what not. I was going to make ones that fit exactly as I feel.

"Sure what are you making or are you just going to be boring?" I could hear that he was trying to lighten my mood so I entertained the idea.

"Phss, please! When have I ever been boring on base?" I asked mock hurt. I pulled out an 285mL hi-Ball Glass, Vodka, Southern Comfort, Sloe Gin, Galliano and OJ.

"Um you do know that if Ratchet sees any one of those he's going to destroy them. Right?" Sideswipe looked at my collection of booze in awe.

"Trust me, he'll be impressed when he finds out that half of those are about 15 years old and haven't been open, yet." I carried the glass, vodka, Southern Comfort and Sloe Gin to the bench and went back for the Galliano and OJ. Once back at the bench I started mixing.

"So what are you making?" Sides had taken a seat in front of me and watched me mix.

"I'm making A Long Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against A Wall." I told him.

"A what up against a what? Did I hear that right? You're making a drink called A Long Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against A Wall? How do you humans come up with these names!?" He was astounded at our ability to name things?

"Alright then, I'll make you a drink. I won't tell you the name of it until you finish it." I could have fun with that. Derik might be alive and I don't know if he's here in America but I'll be damned if I die without a fight. I poured my drink and got started on Sides. I went back to the boxes. Pulling out a Tall Dutch Cordial, Kahlua and Baileys Irish Cream. Going back over I put everything down and measure the glass marking about 2/3 of the way up the glass, then I poured the Kahlua to the line and then the Baileys. Grinning I pushed the glass to Sides. "To drink this you have to take it like a shot. You've taken shots right!?" At his nod he took the glass and shot it down, his face was actually quite funny.

"God, that's one of the better shots I've taken but that's still horrible! Ugh!what was it I just took?" He mock glared at me as I got my Cheshire cat grin.

"You, Sideswip, just had a Blow Job." I announced proudly, his jaw dropped open and I took a mouthful of my delightful drink. He growled at me and waltzed over to me and pinned me to a wall. "Damn Sides, I said I was drinking A Long Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against A Wall, didn't mean I really wanted to be screwed! I certainly feel like I've been screwed over." My joking side had vanished by the end of that little sentence. Sighing I banged my head against his shoulder. Life would either work itself out or I'd be dead in the next couple of months. "How'd you find me before Sides? I hadn't told anyone that I lived net door to the Lennox's." I should probably find that bit out before I get myself smashed.

"You security card, it's got a chip of Cybertronian making that allows us to track you guys. So you ever get captured, we'll find you." He told me without moving. Him saying the work tracking had me tensing.

"Is it possible for a human to track?" I asked, nothing could be left open for Derik, nothing.

"No and I know you're thinking about that Derik guy, he'll never be able to track it. I swear on my spark." He pronounced with passion. I shook my head at him.

"Sides nothing can be left open for him, give him the opening he needs and he'll bloody take it! If my hunch is right and he's like me, I don't have any idea on what his power could be. It could be time travel, telekinesis, control over electronics or something that could aid him in finding me." Hysteria was starting to take me and I felt Sides move so I was now curled into him. A protective hold.

"And he'll have the whole Autobot Army waiting for him. He will never get you. In the last 24 hrs, you've grown on us quicker than any other human, particularly with Sunny. we won't let anything happen to you. I know that you've know also got to tip toe around Galloway but remember that we'll be here to help you. You're as alien as we are." He told me firmly, I suddenly out of the blue came up with a nickname for Galloway, god it was brilliant. I started to snicker. Sides looked at me oddly. "That's not funny femme, I'm here to help keep you safe and calm and I'm doing just that and you laugh at me!" He pouted at me.

"No, nononononono. Sides I literally just came up with a nickname for Galloway!" I started to snicker again.

"Please don't say it's 'Gallon bay'!" I almost shrieked at that one, it was also just as brilliant as mine.

"Nope it's 'Give some Balls Away' Cause he sure as hell doesn't have them." The two of us were bent over each other laughing. I eventually fell asleep along with Sides, each of us curled into one another. Little did we both know that my issues were about to become global, extremely dangerous and have the potential to give a hope I lost long ago.


	7. Authors Note

Hey everyone!

Okay I didn't want to be the type of writer that puts a million and one AN up. But you guys deserve to know that the story should be back up and running shortly. I've gone through a tough time with my family and friends. So I hope you can all forgive me and are still waiting patiently for the next chapter, of you guys are still with me on this you're awesome! Also I've been thinking about doing another story, a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Avenger. I'll put the first chapter up and wait for your feed back! Thank you so much for your patience and for sticking around!

Agent Aquarius.


	8. What If You're Wrong?

Okay so I know that sideswipe is meant to be in Shanghai, but for this story he's not. Please don't hate me for the change! Also sorry for the chapter being so short and taking forever. If anyone would like to beta PM me a section of the story, not a whole chapter, beta'd by you! Have fun and enjoy!

Legend:

::Comm Link::

**Cybertronian**

_Thoughts/Dreams_

~Time, Place, POV~

~2214hrs, Shanghai, Ironhide~

:: How much longer till we drop?:: The fragging twins pestered me. I was very close to letting my canons loose and offlining the both of them.

::We'll be dropping in two klicks:: Optimus patiently answered them, not an ounce of annoyance laced within his voice. I don't know how he does it, have so much patience. Will was nodding off in my compartment so I gently shook it to wake him. He woke and jumped out to get his men ready.

::Optimus they need to know about Aqua's state and the fact that this Turner glitch is some how back from the dead.:: I tried to reason.

::I understand your worry for her and about the situation. But right now we need to focus on stopping Demolisher before anyone gets hurt. We will inform them at the debrief when we return.:: He ordered, just as he finished the lights inside the aircraft turned green, we were a go dropping.

We dropped and waited for more information. Epps looked concerned, Lennox saw this and asked him what he had. "Thermal ripples." He simply stated. We were right on top of him. Demolisher roared and the attack began. We were fighting, Lennox yelling out orders like; "Eagle-niner" and for Energy proton. Epps was calling in to Panther One requesting for fire mission. It looked like chaos but we all had jobs to do, we knew it and eventually Prime would be dropped, this mission over and we'll be home. Aqua's safety can be discussed at length.

"We've got a second Decepticon." The Black Hawk Pilot warned. What I saw next was a disaster made by the only set of twins I knew could pull something like this off. Skids and Mudflap were after the second Decepticon and Mudflap wasn't watching his footing. He was then promptly told off by Skids.

"Bring in Sunstreaker!" Lennox called. Sunstreaker arrived and cleared a path, Epps called in for the cargo plane to drop Prime. We needed this done.

"Pull over!" Prime demanded, it almost sounded like he was laughing.

"Punk ass Decepticon." I growled out as Prime pulled out his sword.

"This is not your pla-planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again." The decepticon gargled out before Prime offlined him.

"That does not sound good." Epps stated with worry. We'd deal with it when we got back to base. After we loaded back up and started the long journey home we started to talk about Aqua.

::So what's the plan?" The twins badgered Prime.

::There will be no plan until we get to base and talk to Aqua. We don't know if she's able to handle herself.:: Ratchet reasoned.

::I can tell you now ratchet she's more than capable. Hell she managed to take me down in hand-to-hand combat.:: I was proud to admit I lost to her, she's a strong femme. She'd get through this one way or another.

::D'ya hear that!? Ol' 'Hide says he's been beatin' by a girl!:: Skids and Mudflap started to fight and we exited the Comms.

"Hey Hide, what's got you so quiet." Lennox asked me. I wanted to tell him but I didn't know if that would be the right thing to do. Opening a private comm with Prime I voiced my thoughts.

::Yes my friend, now would be a wise time to inform them of the situation.:: He closed the link and spoke.

"Everyone we have news that needs to be heard now. While we were leaving for shanghai we received a call from Aqua, the latest addition to our team. She told us that she had been called by Derik Turner. He's under the impression that he got the wrong number but Aqua played herself well enough that she's said she'd keep an eye out for herself in the States. One thing we don't know is how he survived the explosion and our only reasonable thought is that he's like Aqua. If he is like Aqua, we have no idea what his power/s are. He's a major threat to her and us. We haven't worked out any security details yet, we're leaving that till we can talk to Aqua more." Prime told all the soldiers what we'd learnt and how she was handling it. A quick update from Sides said she wasn't taking it well and that everything had set in after a couple of hours. "Lennox, she's also your new neighbor. She's met Sarah and Annabel." I told him. He grinned at this news but frowned quickly as everything else sunk in. Aqua was in terrible danger.

~0318, Grant Home, Sideswipe~

I don't know why she's so scared of this guy~ I mean, yeah I understand that he was the reason for her change and her mech creators death, but she's powerful. **So why is she so scared of him? **I hadn't actually realized that I had spoken over the twin bond.

**What do you mean Sideswipe? I'm not scared of some fragging Decepti-freak! **Sunstreaker almost yelled indignantly over the bond.

**Wha...Sunny I wasn't speaking of you! I was thinking about the femme! Why is she so scared of this Turner guy? **I had spoken out loud as well and just after I did that Aqua, who was beside me with her head on my shoulder, started to fidget and twitch. **Something's going on with her, she's twitching like a con. Sunny what do I do?**

**Wake her up, she might be having those 'nightmares' that humans have. ** He stated with boredom. Taking his advice I gently took her shoulders and shook her awake. She jerked awake and then quicker than I thought a human could move, she pushed me with a massive douse of water. She'd rolled back and grabbed the staff that had been leaning in the corner and spun it till it pointed at me. Her survival instincts had kicked into gear and from the looks of it they were in over drive.

**Hey Sunny? **

**What? And don't call me 'Sunny' ****frag it all to the pit.**

**Remember when we were just out of the Gladiator pits?**

**Of course I do! Why do you ask? **His voice had taken a softer tone at the end.

**What were some of the ways you'd approach me after I had statis dreams, bad ones that is?**

**There was never any other way of doing it with you, you'd jump straight into instinct over drive. I had to beat the fragging pit out of you, sometimes still do. Annoys Ratchet to no end, why do you ask? **He was starting to get VERY annoyed, VERY quickly.

**Because the femme has just picked up a human weapon called a staff and before that pushed me away with her power over water, which I will say is freezing!**

**A staff is only made out of wood, you should be able to break it with ease, you're veteran of the pits! This should be nothing for you. **Sunny exasperated, he really was on a short fuse today.

**Yeah I'm wanting to do it with out hurting her! She's been through enough as it stands.**

**Then you figure it out Sideswipe, I'm going back into recharge!**

**Fine! **I snapped back at him and focused on Aqua who seemed to have calmed down during his delightful chat with his twin. "Aqua? Are you alright?" I asked gently.

"Yeah I'm fine though I'm not worried about myself right now. You're wet, I gather because you woke me, I doused in water." She spoke with venom.

"Yeah you did, though I don't blame you. What you did was purely out of self defense if nothing else." I reasoned with her. she sighed and put the staff stick thingy back into the corner. "Question, can you really use that?" I pointed back at the staff and she looked at it.

"Yeah I can, I took multiple martial arts classes including how to properly use and look after weapons. I have a license to use and hold actual weapons. Of all kinds. Why do you ask?" She looked at me and then gave me a small smile. "Let me guess, you were hopping that I wouldn't actually know how to use it, so you'd be able to take it from me that much easier. Whelp sorry to disappoint, that's a hard wood that staff's made from. I could crack a humans skull with it and it would come out not even dented." She told me as I appraised the weapon. She wasn't wrong, I looked up humans using these staffs, they were deadly. There were people splitting watermelons, the supposed equivalent to a human skull.

When I came back from researching about the staff i found that Aqua had made her way back to kitchen and had poured four small drinks that looked like water. She was in the process of cutting a red chilly and putting two or three pieces into the drinks. "That is water right?" I asked her as she finished and went to grab the drinks.

"Of course, what else would it be?" She asked me mildly, and gestured to a bottle to the right of her. After that she took all four drinks in quick succession. I grabbed the bottle, turning it I saw it said Vodka in bright blue writing. Aqua suddenly moved and went outside, slamming the back doors. She must have seen me glare at her back as she waltzed her way out. "You know I didn't ask to have these damn nightmares!" She yelled as she started to beat the pit out of a dummy. "I never asked to have my father die in a freak accident or to have the bastard responsible for his death come back to life! I NEVER wanted to have any form of powers or be a bloody freak of nature! I wanted to be NORMAL is THAT so impossible to fucking ask?" She yelled and her clothes caught fire, I had no idea what to do.

**Is it me brother or is that femme having a sparkling fit? **Sunny sarcastically asked me.

**No Sunny, I think she's having one of those human 'melt downs'. **I was kind of in awe of her, the fire had spread from her clothes to her skin and was acting like it truly was her skin. The ground around her very feet, unable to keep up with the heat, burned in an almost perfect circle. She was a thing of beauty, power, grace and danger beyond belief.

~0530, Aqua's POV, Base.~

My mind was chaos, but nothing like base. Apparently the Autobots had screwed up, massively. Galloway was completely nuts and adamant that he gained knowledge of their weapons and kept trying to find reasons to get me off base in a prison cell. Good luck with that buddy. Funny thing was he'd recruited the help of the four rookies I, well Ironhide, was in the midst of training that hated my guts and would much rather see it lying on the ground. I giggled and Sides looked at me like I was mad.

"Don't worry I'm not insane, wait scratch that, I am. I'm just sane enough to not get myself into trouble." I grinned and he smirked, shaking his head. I turned my back to him and looked out the open hanger doors. _If Turner's alive what would the possibilities be that my father is too? I can't give myself false hope, it'd do me no good. If he was alive he'd of found me by now. But he was in the building with Turner, hell he was in the same room as him. If my father is like Turner and I and Turner woke up first then he could have captured my father. I'd never hear a word from him until I found Turner. Again I'm trying to give myself false hope, I have no evidence that Turner is alive or that he has any form of power or that he's taken my father. For all I know the explosion killed him like it would any normal person. Okay so what DO I know? Turner's definitely alive, he's searching for me and if I know him. It won't take him long to get to the States, meaning that the Autobots and everyone on base is in grave danger. How do you face a force you've got no information on? Then it hit me, a memory from my first foster father._

_I'd come home from school, I was 16 at the time, and he was looking out the window, his eyes as sharp as ever. "Hi George, I'm home and going to start dinner. Want anything in particular?" I asked as I came back from my room._

_"No sweetheart, come here for a second." He asked me, he was only one to know about my abilities. He'd told me to keep them hidden from people. My water power showed up after he sneaked up on me, needless to say he found it amusing and then taught me how to defend myself._

_"What is it George?" I asked concerned. I sat beside him and looked at him carefully, everything seemed normal._

_"Do you know how to plan your attacks against those who pose a threat to you?" He asked me, his military training coming forth. I nodded my head, my eyes hardened. "Good now, do you know how to plan your attacks against a threat that you know no information about? You've got no idea how they move or when they'll strike." I shook my head, all threats to me were dead. Turner was gone, never to be seen again. "To plan your attacks against such an opponent you have to plan multiple attacks that will cover ALL grounds. If you miss something in your plans then it could very well get you killed. Think like your enemies and plan every possible idea that they could use. Use that and plan against them." He told me. _

I snapped back into reality and knew what I had to do. I went in search of Sides and found him near a bunch of bays, the Autobots bays. I ran up to him and tapped his hood. "Sides I need a global map, corkboard, thumbtacks and sticky notes. Meet me in the conference room at the far side of the base. Please hurry." I knew the Bots were extremely close, I could hear the plane coming in. I ran towards the conference room. Sides was there waiting for me in his holoform, all the gear in his arms. I grabbed the corkboard and map off him, entering the room I put both on to the table and turned grabbing the Thumbtacks using them to pin the map to the board.

"What are you doing Aqua?" He asked me, he seemed concerned for me. I snorted and kept working. There was a single black thumbtack and I used that to mark my location. There was also a white one, I used that to mark the last known location of Turner. Using the sticky notes I made that known.

"I'm marking everything out regarding Turner's actions, locations and where his plans could possibly go. By doing this, I can make at least some form of a plan of attack so I'm not swimming with my head six feet under water." I stated as I continued to work.

"But that's insane, nobody could work out plans for every possible attack alone." He was making it sound like I was going to do this alone. I knew I couldn't.

"Sides I said nothing about doing it alone. I'm going to plan for everything I possibly can, including having to go dark. I can't just sit here knowing what could possibly happen and not do a damn thing about it. The more plans I have the better chance I have." I started a legend on the side that started to look like this; Blue - Possible places for attack, Green - Red zones will be attacked if found, Gold - Safe zones won't go near me. There ended up being a lot of blues around Australia and America, the 'Red Zone' was all of Australia and Gold was places like Russia, North Korea, Iraq, Afghanistan and the North and South Poles. But when the Bots are done with debriefing we'll have to add Decepticon movements and locations. The minuet I'm found with a connection to the Bots, they'll be after me like shit ton of bricks. Sighing I leaned on the table. "What do you say we get out of here and head to that debriefing?" I asked Sides, looking at him. He smirked and his holoform fizzled out, beeping his damn horn at me. "Alright you damn horny car!" I screamed as I walked out the door and stepped into Sides. Together we raced off to the main hanger.

Upon arriving I saw Hide and got out of Sides and went up to Hide. "Hey Hide, how'd things go in Shanghai?" I knew the rumour said they'd screwed up but I wanted to hear it for myself. He sighed, you could hear the stress he was in.

"Not good Aqua, not good at all. The Decepticons are moving and we don't know what for." This was eating at him, we were in the same situation. Our enemies moving and we had no information. "Best we get moving to hear what the human governments have to say about all of this." This would be VERY interesting.

"The Fallen, Meaning what?" One of the guys on TV asked.

"Origin Unknown. The only recorded of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with it's destruction." Optimus told everyone.

"What if you had access to a sliver of the cube? As far as I'm aware the government is holding a shard in a base heavily guarded. The power of something that big and awesome doesn't just end, it flows. Whether it be a smaller piece of itself or into something else entirely." I reasoned. Everyone looked at me like I'd grown two heads and then handed them a sword saying 'swing it'.

"Who are you and what are you doing on a military base? This is for authorised personnel only." The guy who spoke before asked me.

"My apologies sir, I'm Aquarius Grant the new Master Marksman and trainer of the recruits. I am authorised to be here sir." I stated calmly.

"So it appears, I'm General Morshower. Tell me Miss Grant, what makes you think that the power just 'flows' as you put it." He asked.

"Because do you really think it's that easy to destroy something so powerful it created life? The Autobots were created by it, they're 32 ft. tall, if they're that big how much power do you think it took to make them? A power source that is of universal magnitude doesn't simply die out it moves. Like an ocean, it's power moves into something huge and it's power is known. Something happens and it's power ebbs off into something smaller and it's known power becomes legend." I stated, you seriously don't loose a power source like that by putting it into someone's chest.

"What you say does make sense but where is your evidence of such a thing?" Galloway demanded. He was looking like he was about to pass out.

"How about evidence from the past that's currently repeating itself in Iraq?" I coolly stated. "Isis wanting to take control of the world and force everyone to follow their religions beliefs. It's almost the same as the Rose Wars. Now IF you know your history you'd know that those wars were bloody and made religion take a 360 spin. The power wasn't in the religions themselves, but in the people's beliefs. Thousands dead because they thought themselves better than the person standing next to them. The power showed itself in a small amount but over a vast space." I should become a history professor, that sounded too text booky for even me.

"Your idea will be considered Aqua." Optimus told me turning back.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't outsmart the government officials." Ironhide joked. Lennox was now in the process of introducing Galloway, oh no he'd opened his mouth.

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier. Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um hard-pressed to say the jobs getting done. Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry." He stated, arse-hole was going to bring this up!

"Hold the phone Galloway!"I all but yelled at him. Hehe, I'm gonna be in big trouble later. "You came up to Ironhide yesterday and asked that question on if the Autobots would give you their weapons. Right now we're in the middle of a war with Iraq and have only just won in Afghanistan. Thousands have died from those battles and hundreds more still do! And here you are 24 hrs later asking the very same question, I should come down there and kick your arse! I dare you to pick up a weapon and aim it at a child and pull the trigger. You demand weapons you've got no idea how to use or their destructive power and for all any of us know us it for your own dirty work. I live in this world and I do NOT want to leave it because of a global war! I'll be damned and if you start something like that then you can be damned sure that the first person in line to kill you will be me." I glared at him with my coldest ones yet.

"Aqua calm down, she's right though. We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good." Optimus sternly told us both.

"Who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway demanded. I was about ready to knock his fucking socks off and send him six feet under.

"How about the fact that they witnessed their home world, their planet fall to shambles because of power seekers like you!" I snarled. "I'd rather we have the weapons we do now than have more powerful ones that could make us homeless, planet less even." Ironhide could feel me heating up and quickly took me to the Autobot training grounds. I was doing breathing techniques to lower my core temperature. Not working, screaming in frustration and blind rage I threw fire at the targets until I was so exhausted I collapsed on the ground. Still breathing hard from the power I used, Hide picked me up and laid me in his holoforms lap.

"Why'd you loose it Aqua, you're better at keeping yourself together." He asked me gently.

"He's reminding me so much of Turner it's not funny. The arrogance he's showing to you guys, the power seeking - did you know he's recruited the four that I shot to try and get me kicked off base and into a prison cell." I told him with grim humour.

"You can't fool me Aqua, he's not the only reason you lost it that easily. It's the situation with Turner to." He stated, he was smarter than he let people on to.

"The situation with Turner is getting more complicated with each hour passing. I have no way of knowing if he's worked out if I'm in the States or if he's started a global search for me. Hell if Turner's alive and like me, then my mind wants to give me false hope that my father is alive as well. I can't do that to myself. If I find Turner and attack when he's not looking and find that he doesn't have my dad at all, I'd break." The stress was starting to wear me down. Everything was happening in 24 hrs. My secret revealed, finding out my worst nightmare is alive and looking to kick my arse and last but not least moving to whole new country full of brand new jerks that I have to piss off because they're power seeking dip shits.

"Come on I'll take you home, actually if I remember correctly I said I'd help with getting the rest of you gear from the docks. Shall we?" He asked.

"Aren't you needed here on base!?" I asked, Hide breaking the rules? The twins won't believe it.

"Nope let's go. You need to get off base and you need someone with you if not for support than simple company." He told me as he sat me on the passenger seat and buckled me up. Then we were off to the docks.


End file.
